Harry Potter and the Amulet of NaRuin
by JaBootiekins
Summary: Post OoTP. Harry has had a hard life and it doesn't seem to be getting any easier. Harry relative fic with twist. Need Beta.
1. Library of Memories

Harry Potter and the Amulet of NaRuin

By JaBootiekins

Chapter I

Library of Memories

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive were slumbering in the largest bedroom at the end of the hall upstairs. Loud snoring reveals the presence of their obese son, Dudley, who is sleeping in the second largest bedroom.

This summer was even hotter than the previous one. When the sun sank below the horizon the air was still nauseatingly hot and sticky. About two hours after sunset the temperature would drop dramatically. All the lawns on Privet Drive were just as sickly and brown as last summer's, perhaps even more so. Unused lawn mowers stood in the garages up and down the street as an odd sort of monument to the green grasses that once adorned the line of replica houses. The Dursley's were the only people on Privet drive that had the good sense, according to Mr. Dursley, to invest in a forced air conditioning and heating system. While they did try there was simply no way to exclude the smallest bedroom from the duct system. The contractor who had installed the forced air system was outraged when Mr. Dursley suggested that the smallest bedroom was a storage area and did not need to be included. Harry Potter's room did indeed look the part of a storage room, particularly a storage room at some great library. Books dominated the room. Towering stacks in every corner left one curious as to how a nearly 16 year old boy could possibly live in there. A small bed stood to one side. It was completely surrounded by books. Making it look more like some odd fortress, than the place where the most famous wizard of his time slept.

Harry Potter was not in his room at two thirty seven in the morning but instead in the backyard. In one of the many books that Harry had accumulated over the last four days, he had come across a routine. This particular routine was one of both mental and physical concentration. Harry would run through a series of physical challenges. He would run, only from one side of the Dursleys backyard to the other. Harry was not allowed to leave the Dursley's property without a full guard accompanying him. He would then run through all the various exercises that he had done in primary school and a few that the book had suggested. After this vigorous workout Harry would sit down cross-legged. He would mentally calm and relax every screaming muscle in his body one at a time. He would start at his left pinky toe and eventually end with the tip of right ear lobe.

Once this was completed Harry would go into his mind like it was an enormous spiraling library. It was odd to go into your own mind. To see yourself in your mind not just picturing yourself, but to be you in the setting of ones mind. It took most wizards an excruciating long time to do this. Harry had succeeded on only the 13th attempt. In this library there were files on every event of Harry's life.

The first eleven years of Harry's life were on the first floor. It is dimly light and everything on this floor looks as though it would be at ease in the Slytherin common room. The next floor in Harry's mental library is that of his first year at Hogwarts, every year at Hogwarts has its own floor almost as big as the first because of all of Harry's classes.

On the outside of each file is a brief summery and a list of the people involved with the memory. At the very top of the file blazed the date, location and the exact start and stop time of the memory. When Harry first succeeded in entering his mind he was amazed at the size and layout. The book said that everyone's mind is different and therefore takes on different forms. Harry had thought that all the time Hermione had dragged him and Ron to the library had paid off. The book had given an unusual example of one man's mind organization to be in the form Gringotts tunnels and written in the language of Goblins, which he could not understand.

Once a file is opened it is much like a pensive. The book says that this method is one that predates the pensive, which only pulls out the file and then opens it. Today Harry was getting down to business. He had done as the book had instructed and explored the original layout and familiarized himself with his library of memories. Today was the day that he would begin to reorganize. Standing in the middle of what he would call the lobby he formulated a plan of attack. The present library was in better organization than what Harry had thought it would be, but there was still a lot of work to do. He decided that year by year was not a good idea. Harry wanted it grouped by similar experiences and like knowledge. The book had given several suggestions as to how to organize your mind. Harry had chosen this one because the result would be that when Harry thought of one thing all of his knowledge of it would come to mind without effort. In the past Harry had suffered too much because he could not bring up knowledge that concerned the challenge he faced. The most painful example of this was the two-way mirror Sirius had given him.

After what felt like hours Harry was finally done. The trick to reorganizing your own mind was not to go through each file and move it manually but to realize that your library does what you tell it to. It is your mind after all. Harry had only to ask and explain how he wanted the library to be organized. What took the so long was all the questions of what was to be put where, as many memories had connections to more than one other memory. Harry solved this problem by sort of duplicating the memory as many times as needed.

Harry opened his eyes and went in the kitchen to have breakfast.

Harry came down stairs to eat dinner. After only a week at the Dursley's Harry was fed up with the nitwitted numskulls. The Dursley's were taking the threat from the Order members very seriously. They let Harry do as he pleased. But if it where possible they ignored him more now then ever before. No one else lived with them. They would simply denied Harry's existence. This did not bother Harry. What bothered Harry was that he felt utterly alone and disconnected from the world, both muggle and magical.

Harry was sending out letters like mad to Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Tonks; he even went so far as to write to Neville and Luna. The letters were not long and didn't really say much. Harry still was not sure if he wanted to be around people or not. He felt like no matter what he was different from everyone else.

Harry stood in front of a full-length mirror. He had changed. Taller and broader in the shoulders, Harry had really filled out. It helped that he could eat as much as he liked. Harry was starting to look more a man than a gangly teen-age boy. The striking green shirt he wore matched his eyes. Harry had awoken one morning to find four rather large shopping bags full of new clothes. No doubt that the Dursley's thought they might get in trouble if the Order knew that Harry was still being forced to wear Dudley's old clothes. Especially because Harry was now four inches taller than the five foot two pudgeball called Dudley.

Harry's eyes were changed as well. They no longer held the innocent look of one that does not know better. They were battle worn and intense.

Harry had finally decided, after another night of self-pity and loathing that it was somewhat logical that he would be the only one that could defeat Lord Voldemort. He knew that defeat really meant kill. It was he and Voldie one on one in the end. No one else besides Voldemort could kill Harry, now that was a comforting and disturbing thought. He really ought not fear anyone but Voldemort. But then again Voldemort ought to fear him. Voldemort could be defeated. It was not impossible. Now that gave Harry the strength to carry on. The hope that Harry could one day be almost like everyone else. To live with no expectations, to be able to live free, free from a pending doom, what would that be like? This line of reasoning brought Harry to the conclusion that if he was going to live or die due to the life or death of Voldemort he was dam well going to make the rest of Voldemort's life a living hell. He had certainly made Harry's horrible enough.

Harry smirked, thinking that Sirius could have very well said that very thing. Harry's heart burned. He missed Sirius. Harry had given what Luna had said about them waiting on the other side of the archway a lot of thought. An afterlife was very possible. Harry had never before held the hope of seeing his parents one day, until then.

In the end Harry didn't really think he could lose. If he lived, well that would be amazing not just for him but the wizarding world. If he died than at least he could finally meet his parents and could see Sirius again. Either way he would be done. Oddly enough Harry felt better. He still mourned Sirius and was worried about the out come of the war. Somehow, it all seemed manageable.

When Harry went down to breakfast he saw a note. It was not addressed to anyone but it was for Harry.

We have gone out to make arrangement for company to come over. At precisely four o'clock this evening I expect you to be elsewhere. I do not want to see hide nor hair of your existence in my household.

Harry looked at the clock it was a quarter past nine. He had roughly six and a half hours to be on the safe side. If Harry hurried he could get a good work out in and do some mental spellwork. Harry was learning how to do spells without speaking the incantation. He thought it would come in handy in battle.

Harry's favorite book was from Mad Eye Moody, an early birthday present, as he had called it. The book was bound in leather and had an aura of ancient magic about it. The Art of Defense, a book Moody claimed had saved his life too many times to count. It was perfect for Harry. It was an intense study of the magical theory behind defense, with moving charts and lots of practical tips. Even though Harry couldn't practice the spells over the summer he was determined to learn as much as he could.

Some time after midnight Harry fell asleep on top of a pile of books he had been cross-referencing at his desk. Hermione would be proud of his newfound studying abilities.

Hedwig swooped into the window not carrying her usual mouse. Instead she carried two letters. One letter was from the Head Master of Hogwarts, and the other was from Joslurhen daughter of Josiah.

A sharp pain in Harry's hand caused him to leap to his feet pulling out his wand automatically searching for the source of his abrupt awakening. Hedwig hooted softly on top of Harry's desk. She turned her head innocently and stuck out her leg. Harry noticed the two rolls of parchment and promptly untied them from her leg. She in turn retreated to her cage to get some much-needed rest.

Harry grabbed the first letter and settled down to read it. It was from Professor Dumbledore. Harry had come to dread letters from his Head Master. When Harry received the first letter his second day of the summer holidays it had taken him by surprise. The Head Master had taken it upon himself to keep Harry in the loop. It was like the professor was trying to make up for fifteen years of neglect. Harry was not truly angry with the old man any more. He had definitely tried to be. He was desperate to be angry. But Harry had found that he simply did not have it within himself to do it. To be as angry as this offense deserved would require all of Harry. Harry was a little more concerned about the vanquishing of a particular dark wizard at the moment. Maybe when that was done he would have the time to be properly angry with the man. Professor Dumbledore's letters were never very personal, they simply stated what had transpired and when. Harry could tell that Dumbledore had not yet forgiven himself for the wrong he had done. Good, Harry thought, no one could punish Dumbledore as well as Dumbledore himself. Harry had learned that one was one's own worst enemy after Cedric Diggory had died at the end of fourth year. This letter surprised Harry though. Dumbledore had gotten into the routine of sending his daily post in time with the arrival of the _Daily Prophet. _That way Harry got all the facts at the same time. Harry broke the seal and started to read.

_Mr. Harry J. Potter,_

All of Professor Dumbledore's letters were addressed in this way.

_In the interest of keeping you informed I would like you to know that there is a possibility you may have additional relatives, one to be exact. _

_Joslurhen daughter of Josiah seems to be your cousin. It seems that Josiah was the brother of your mother. He was thought to be dead at birth. He was your mother's fraternal twin. The hospital switched him with a boy whose parents have the last name of Porter. The real Porter boy died shortly after the switch was made. Josiah and his wife tragically died in a confrontation with death eaters around the same time as your parents died. The Porters raised Joslurhen as their granddaughter._

_The Porters and Joslurhen have been meeting with the Dursley's to arrange a meeting with you. The Dursley's have no idea that the Porters are not muggles. They are under the impression that the Porters are in need of a grounds keeper of sorts for the summer. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's are currently petitioning me for permission to let you go to a summer camp. They have an odd idea of a summer camp seeing as they would get paid for you to go. I am leaving it up to you Harry. You may go stay with the Porters for the rest of the summer, stay with the Dursley's or you may invite Ms. Joslurhen to Grimmwauld Palace for the remainder of the summer. That is where the entire Weasley family is currently residing. Inform me of your decision._

The letter ended as all of Professor Dumbledore's letters did, with his name and the title of Head Master of Hogwarts. Harry was shocked; there was no other way to describe it. He sat staring at the letter for a very long time before he realized that the second letter lay unopened.

The seal was blue and it had a snake entwined with a phoenix. The seal was beautiful. It was as if the animals where gently swaying in a breeze. This letter was from his cousin. Harry was afraid to believe it. Could this be some cruel joke? Harry had dreamed before he got his letter from Hogwarts that some long lost relative would show up at the doorstep and take him away. How could this be true? 'Well how are you going to find out if you don't open the letter?' asked a little whining voice at the back of his mind. And with that he gently popped the seal, it was too beautiful to break. Harry's eyes scanned the parchment rapidly.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter_

_I am Joslurhen daughter of Josiah brother of Lily._

_I presume that Professor Dumbledore gave you only the facts about the relationship between you and I. What I doubt that Professor Dumbledore told you was the story of how. How we came to be estranged from one another. How my parents died to protect yours. How we used to play together. How our parents used to think it was hilarious that we looked so much alike and were even born on the same day. _

_I am getting ahead of my self. Please forgive me. I will start at the beginning I suppose. _

_At the Hospital in which our parents were born there was a young woman by the name of Georgia. She had just started to work at the Hospital a few weeks before. Georgia was very old and she was suffering from the early stages of dementia. No one knew of this at the time. In fact they did not find out about it until a couple years before our birth. One of the many mistakes she made before she quietly left the Hospital, rather than to be embarrassed by the public knowledge of her illness, was the swap of the Evans and Porter boys. At the time, she was a maternity nurse in solely charge of attaching name bracelets to newborn babies. To save time she processed the Evans and Porter boys at the same time. Georgia cut off the temporary nametags of both boys thinking she knew which was which. She was wrong. Thus Lily and Josiah were separated. How could Georgia confuse the only girl born at the hospital that day with anyone? It seems it was a feat even she could not accomplish. I do not mean to be harsh but really how could a Hospital hirer a mentally ill person and not know it. They are doctors after all. _

_Lily and Josiah grew up with no knowledge of each other. Both received letters from Hogwarts and finally meet for the first time since birth. They both were sorted into Gryffindor were they became almost inseparable. They shared a most uncommon bond. One seemed to know when the other was hurt or needed them for some reason. They also could find each other if they simply thought about the other one and walked without purpose. Almost like Fred and George Weasley though you are hard pressed to see one and not the other. If you do you better be on your guard they will definitely be up to no good._

_My father discovered that Mr. and Mrs. Porter were not his real parents when he needed the 'blood of his blood' for a complicated potion. He was a Potions Master at Hogwarts. As soon as he added the blood it was apparent that his Mum was not after all his Mother. By deduction and a test he found that neither was his Dad his Father. Thus began Josiah's search for his biological parents. After a lengthy search Josiah succeeded in finding Mr. and Mrs. Evans. He confirmed his beliefs that they were his parents without anyone's knowledge, including your Mother's. The night that 'Voldermort' attacked our parents my father was on his way to break the news to your Mother. I much prefer to call him Tom as he loathes it so much. My Dad, Josiah, and my Mum, Rita, left me with the only grandparents that I have ever known and went in search of Lily. My Dad used the bond between himself and Lily to find where she was hidden. My parents arrived mere seconds before Tom. My parents died trying to warn your parents of the oncoming attack. None of the newspapers reported much about the death of my parents. They did have much more important things to report to the world._

_You may ask as to how I know all of this. It is quite simple. My Dad had in his possession a type of diary. This particular magical diary automatically recorded all the events of his life from the time he received it along with any memories he specifically put in it. He meant for me know him as he knew himself. My Father took the fact that Tom left most children orphans to heart. He did not want to take the chance that I would never know him. I however did not discover the diary till this year. My Gran and Gramps boxed up all of my parents' personal possessions to save till I wanted to go through them. I only ever poked through them until this summer when I got the sudden urge to experience them through that in which they had left behind. In the wee hours of the morning in the last box at the very bottom lay the diary. It took me a week to read the whole thing twice. I then contacted Professor Dumbledore about you possibly being related to me. At first he scoffed at me. This only made me more determined to prove to him that my Father did not make mistakes. I collected my Fathers blood samples, how he ever got a hold of Mr. and Mrs. Evans blood I will never know. I re-tested them and provided the results to Professor Dumbledore. He could not deny them. He still would like to test you and I before he will consent to let you leave the Dursley's._

_About that, I have heard of your affection to the Weasley family and your distaste for your own. I doubt that you would want to stay with my family seeing as you do not yet know them. Don't worry I don't expect you to jump right in and treat me and mine like we were never strangers. I would love to spend the remainder of the summer holidays at the Weasley's home if it were to make you feel more comfortable than your present surroundings._

_I am looking forward to seeing you soon._

_Sincerely_

_Joslurhen R. Porter_

Harry re-read the letter three times trying to take in all the new information. Joslurhen sure was thorough if nothing else. Harry was not sure if he liked Joslurhen. She seemed okay he guessed. The letter seemed to lack a personality, did the writer? Joslurhen, Harry would just have to wait and see about her, she may be a female magical Dudley. That made Harry grin broadly. Dudley just wouldn't be Dudley Dursley if he were a girl and a witch. The mental image alone sent Harry into fits of silent laughter. It felt good to laugh.

A rather large growl emanating from Harry's middle made him realize that it was close to noon and he had not eaten since this time the day before. Harry rushed to pull on clean clothes and rushed down stairs.

Harry sat in his library of memories sifting through and reviewing all that he had been reading. Battle strategies, both muggle and magical was his main topic for the day. Voldemort scoffed at muggle knowledge. Harry knew better than to let the source of the information taint the validity of it. After an hour or so Harry came back to the present. Today was the day that Joslurhen and the Porters were to visit. The Dursley's had left another note explaining that he was to be in the living room at precisely two twenty-five, in his best clothes. He was not told why. Harry had been owled the day before as to the arrangements that had been made. Harry was waiting to see Joslurhen in person before he decided if he was going to the Weasley's. Harry was very confident that even if Joslurhen were the most boring person on earth he would still rather go with her than stay at the Dursley's any longer.

Harry sat on the end of the couch at two o'clock. He wanted to collect his thoughts before the Dursley's came down. Harry had not expected to be this nervous. Visions of what might happen came to his mind. Mostly they were worst-case scenarios. What if she really were a female version of Dudley? Or worse, what if she didn't like him? Harry had to clear his mind this was not doing him any good. Harry concentrated on a flame in his mind's eye. Slowly feeding all his fears, worries and thoughts into this fire, Harry started to relax. With a exhale Harry opened his eyes to find all three Dursley's milling about in the room.

The doorbell rang just as Uncle Vernon was forming a cutting remark aimed for Harry. The Porters' entered the room. Mr. Porter was short and well rounded. He had a cheerful face that reminded Harry of Santa. Though Mr. Porter hardly had enough hair to fit the part as only a few black strands clung stubbornly to the top of his head. Mrs. Porter complemented Mr. Porter she was thinner but not drastically so like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Her hair was golden blond with strands of silver weaved through to make it look as if her hair were highlighted. A smile slid easily onto both their faces as they shook Harry's hand.

Joslurhen defied any scenario that Harry had come up with. She was stunningly beautiful. Her dark locks fell in waves and ended half way down her back. Piercing green eyes so much like his own stared back at him. She had fair skin the color of milk and her teeth dazzled as Joslurhen's smile beamed at Harry.

" I am very pleased to finally meet you Mr. Potter. I am Joslurhen Porter. How do you do?"

"Good, and you?" Was the best answer that Harry could muster.

All was silent at Number Twelve, Grimmwauld Palace. The usual comings and goings of Order members had slowed down to a halt as it did every day at three in the morning. Harry lay on his bed unable to sleep. He was amazed at what had occurred within the last few days. Harry had not only discovered that he had another relative but he liked her. Harry had left the Dursley's that very afternoon that he had met Joslurhen. Professor Dumbledore came and did the blood test to verify that Joslurhen was his relative. The Dursley's were outraged when he marched into the living room carrying a small brief case. Uncle Vernon turned three shades of purple that Harry had never seen. Aunt Petunia fainted, as did Dudley, right on top of her. At least Uncle Vernon had enough sense to take his wife and son and hide without so much as uttering a word in Dumbledore's presence. Harry would cherish that moment for the rest of his life.

Professor Dumbledore administered the test and then left after the full guard arrived to transport Harry and Joslurhen to Number Twelve, Grimmwauld Palace. Joslurhen said goodbye to her grandparents and picked up a small suitcase Harry had not noticed before. Harry had packed just in case he had wanted to leave immediately. This was only possible because Hermione had given him a never full trunk. Harry fit all his books and belongings easily. Harry let Hedwig fly. Transporting an owl is somewhat noticeable and noisy.

When Harry had arrived at Grimmwauld Palace Mrs. Weasley attacked him with hugs and questions as to his health. When she finally let go Ron replaced her. Hermione was next.


	2. Pains and Plans

Harry Potter and the Amulet of NaRuin

By JaBootiekins

Chapter 2

Pains and Plans

Harry sat in the study of the home that once belonged to his Godfather, Sirius Black. In his own mind, his library, Harry was shifting through all the new information that he hadn't had the time to go over before now. Harry had visited the pain of his Godfathers death. He had also re-played every memory that he possessed of the man. Harry decided that he didn't have enough of memories with the man. It was like time was already ripping Harry away from Sirius. Putting a wall in-between them, one that Harry could not get through.

Grimmwauld Palace no longer had the look or feel that it did when Sirius was living in it, and for that Harry was grateful. It made it so much easier to live in when Harry could forget the memories that it held. The reading of Sirius' will was to be tomorrow. Since Sirius was still wanted by the Ministry the will was to be read by Dumbledore.

So far Harry's time at number 12 was interesting to say the least. Kreacher had beheaded himself the day after Sirius died, saving Harry from the trouble of killing him. What bothered Harry was that Kreacher's head was plastered on the wall next to his mothers. The heads of the house elves and the portrait of Mrs. Black were the only items that refused to be removed. Mrs. Black had however become as silent as a muggle portrait since the death of her remaining son.

Harry had spent his time with Joslurhen, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Ginny had found a loophole in the wards that kept Grimmwauld Palace hidden and unplottable. It seemed that no one, not even the Ministry of Magic could detect any magic within a mile of the house. Since the Ministry could not detect magic at number 12 Grimmwauld Palace then certain underage wizards could perform said magic without restriction. The only fault to this plan was Mrs. Weasley. She forbid it at first saying, that just because you could do something did not make it right. It was Dumbledore that had finally approved of Harry and the others practicing over the summer, as long as one or more order members were present. This didn't bother Harry there were plenty of order members that were happy to lend a hand teaching the four students useful spells and shields. Harry was usually the one teaching. He taught them all the things he had learned over the summer.

Harry had learned a lot in his short time at the Dursley's. Hermione was in awe. Harry thought that it was all worth it for the look on her face when he knew some obscure fact that she did not. The time Harry had spent learning to enter his own mind and to rearrange how it stored information helped Harry more that he had expected. Harry could now remember the exact text of anything he had ever looked at, it did not matter if he had actually read it or not. Not only that but Harry could now do anything that he had read about. The only exception was to the physical aspect of spells. Harry had to be shown how to do them and fine-tune the movements. Once he had done it correctly he then mastered it.

Harry was surprised at the level of magic he could now perform. He could feel that he was accessing more of his magic than he had done before. The more Harry used his magic the more his magic longed to be used. It was a constant ach at the middle of Harry's being. When Harry let lose allowing as much of his magic as he could fill him and flow through his blood, Harry could not believe it. He let magic penetrate his every cell and envelop him Harry had glowed. The magic was so thick around him that the air started to crackle. Harry had floated up off his bed and woke Ron up. Ron had said that it was not the light or the noise that had made him bolt out of bed. Ron could sleep through a Death Eaters attack. Ron had explained to Harry That it was the surge of raw magic that Harry had wielded. Harry's power was shortly conformed to be abnormal for anyone not Harry Potter as all the Order members that could fit inside the room and Professor Dumbledore rushed to Harry's bed wands drawn. It took Harry two hours to explain to everyone that he was just curious about how much power he had and what it would feel like to let that power lose. Harry promised that he wouldn't do it again. Well, at least not at three in the morning. Harry could still see the looks of awe mingled with fear.

Harry had revealed his plan earlier in the day to those it involved directly. Hermione Ginny Ron and Joslurhen were arrayed about the room that they had converted into a training room of sorts. One corner looked like it came straight from the library at Hogwarts. With a wide-open center and cushions along the walls, it had proved perfect to practice spells in.

They sat as they had since they first laid claim to the room. Harry in the largest and most comfortable chair facing the fireplace had his hands steepled on top of his lap. Hermione was on the couch with her legs curled under her body with a book open in her lap. Next to her was Ron.

Ron had been spending a curious amount of time next to Hermione. He also still denied his feelings for her. Harry could not see how two people who obviously cared deeply for each other could not notice how the other one felt.

Ginny sat next to Joslurhen. They were the only ones that routinely switched where they sat. Harry thought it was some sort of game. When they would head up to the 'T' room, as they called it, both Joslurhen and Ginny would race each other. The funniest part about it was they would try to do it so that no one would notice what they were doing. Ginny usually won by not waiting till dinner was completely over, thus effectively ducking out before her mother could assign her to dish duty. Joslurhen always volunteered herself for such duties. Always putting Mrs. Weasley's protests to an end when she said that it reminded her of home.

Harry had decided that it was high time that he put some of his plans into motion. All of his time in his library consulting all that he knew, even if he hadn't realized that he did, had produced the need for action. Harry was not going to sit back and wait for Voldermort to get stronger. Voldermort was not going to wait till Harry had finished his schooling before coming after him again. Voldermort had not even waited till Harry was two before trying to eliminate him. No longer was Harry going to sit back and let others take care of what was his responsibility.

Harry took a deep calming breath and began, "I know that it is hard being my friend. It is going to get harder and I want you to be prepared for it." Harry announced.

Memories of what had happened last year at the Ministry haunted Harry. He knew that Hermione and Ron would follow him into battle whether he wanted them to or not. Ginny was almost as stubborn as Harry and there was no doubt that she was not going to be left behind. Joslurhen, well she held a quiet strength and undeniable loyalty. She had become friends with Harry's friends as though she always was. Her determination to show Harry that she was trustworthy and dependable was something that even the others had taken noticed of. A fierce passion was evident in her eyes every time she looked at Harry.

"What do you mean prepared?" Hermione looked sternly at Harry.

"Prepared, as in ready for anything that Voldermort might do. I never told you but the thing that Voldermort tortures me with in my dreams is…" Harry trailed off at this point.

He wanted them to be able to survive this war. Harry had decided to be as honest with those closest to him as he could be. Harry had learned from Dumbledore's mistake. He had to make sure that they had all the facts. Knowledge was power. Harry wanted them to have the power to decide how their futures would unfold with as many facts as he could supply. So they could survive being close to Harry James Potter, destined before his birth to vanquish the Dark Lord.

"Is your slow death." With this Harry visibly slumped in his chair. His eyes were downcast. It was almost as if he was ashamed to be showing weakness. As he was taught for the first eleven years of his life to never show weakness of any kind. Showing weakness only provided the Dursley's an opportunity to hurt Harry.

Harry straightened when he had composed himself enough to continue. The visions of Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's deaths flashing before his eyes. Voldermort did not yet know of Joslurhen, and Harry hoped he never did. The thought of having to watch her die, even if only in his dreams was too much for Harry. " I need to know that in the middle of battle, or even in the middle of the night, if a death eater comes after you that it would be their doom not yours."

"Harry, mate we'll be okay." Ron was trying to lift Harry's mood. Though the concerned look on Ron's face showed Harry that he had lain awake at night, pondering if he and his family were going to die just because he was the best mate of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yeah, like we were okay last year? Hermione almost died, you almost died, and Sirius did die!" A palpable silence fell upon the room. Harry took a couple of quick deep breaths. Concentrating on a flame and feed his emotions into it. The sudden burst of anger that threatened Harry started to subside. He did not want to yell at his best mates, not like last year.

"We are going to be our own little group, Neville, and Luna too. Kind of like a core DA, which I will continue this year. No one can have too much training in times like these." Harry continued like nothing had happened. " You will each have an area of expertise. Hermione will obviously be research, Ron yours will be strategy. Ginny, Joslurhen do you have preferences?"

" I will be contacts, public relations, and information officer." Joslurhen spoke without hesitation. Harry grimaced at public relations so she continued. " Harry I know that you do not like being famous, but you have to make it work for you. Take advantages and opportunities it affords you are priceless. It is very important that you have friends in high places so that Voldermort can not gain followers simply because you refuse to show support or strength."

There was a sharp intake of breath by Ginny and Ron. They remembered all to well Harry's explosive attitude from last year. Hermione simply nodded her head in agreement and looked at Harry for his response.

Harry at first was shocked. Then it sank in. He did need allies and powerful ones. The people needed to know that they had hope. That Harry was not just a boy any more. Lots of Death eaters were only looking to be on the most powerful side, Harry wanted to make that his side. The less Death Eaters Harry had to worry about the better.

"Okay, you got the job. How about you Ginny?" Harry changed the subject.

He did not want to think about having his own personal public relations representative. At least it was going to be someone he trusted. Joslurhen had a way to get you to tell her everything she wanted to know without you getting a lick of useful information in return. The worst part was she would leave you feeling like you got the better end of the deal. Harry soon learned to listen to her carefully and think before he spoke to her, in public at least. He found himself crying on her shoulder one night about how the wizarding world expected him to be their savior and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to do it. It did leave Harry feeling better, but he was not going to have those conversations with Joslurhen in the kitchen anymore either. Mrs. Weasley had over heard the whole thing and came bustling in crushing Harry with a hug and carrying on about how she loved Harry for who he was not what he did.

Ginny was suddenly interested in the floor. Then she gave them all a small grin that began to spread across her face. The type of grin one would usually associate with Draco Malfoy. " I want to be a weapons expert." She said excited. Everyone looked at her flabbergasted.

"A what?" Ron stammered.

"A weapons expert. I want to be in charge of teaching you to use magical weapons."

It was Harry's turn to stammer at the youngest Weasley. " Magical weapons?"

"Well the weapons themselves are not magical, most of the time. Swords, Staffs, Daggers, Bow and Arrow, Axe, Sais, and the Tethered Mace are the ones that would be the most useful." Ginny smiled broadly now at the expressions of all those around her.

Ron was obviously not the only one to have worried about the state of their family being so close to Harry. She had at least had came up with a suggestion as to what should be done. Harry was just happy that she hadn't chosen to distance herself from him. Ginny had definitely grown up since last year. Not only mentally but physically as well. Harry had found that he could not help letting his gaze linger longer on her every time he saw her. It really confused Harry I mean this was Ginny. The little sister of his best mate, the only daughter in the only family Harry had ever felt that he belonged to. Harry just simply could not fathom that he fancied her since he first saw her and had ignored her because of her age and relation to Ron. After all what eleven-year-old could admit that he had feelings for the ten-year-old sister of his best mate. A year at that age is very important.

"Hey, a Sais is not a magical weapon." Ron finally stopped his impression of a fish and managed to use his voice.

"Yes it is Ron." Hermione was looking at Ginny with a newly found respect. "It is a magical weapon the same as the others it just didn't originate in Europe."

"How do you know how to use the weapons?" Harry could not come up with a better question. The thought of using weapons as well as magic was a fascinating idea.

"I did some independent studies last year. Since I really thought that it would help to know how to defend myself I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could learn. He taught arranged for me to learn from a Weapons Master First class." Ginny tried to explain but only created more questions.

"How did you pull that off with Umbridge around?" Came from Ron looking like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "There is just no bloody way that she would have approved of it." The swear word earned a soft slap on the shoulder from Hermione.

"I met with the Weapons Master in the room of requirement on days that you were not using it for the D.A. It was all kept secret. Since it was only me coming and going from the room of requirement all the time Umbridge couldn't stop me after Professor Dumbledore left. That was were I was supposed to be for my individual studies, and no one else was there when she would barge in. Of course if she would have looked closely she would have noticed that I was breathing heavily and my robes were tossed on in a haste." Ginny now wore a triumphant grin. "The room would quickly change to a library whenever she came within 500 yards with the intent of entering." She supplied quickly to Hermione as she anticipated her next question.

"Okay. You can be the weapons expert, with one condition." Harry said looking intently into the redhead's warm brown eyes.

"What?" Ginny looked worried.

"You have to teach me all you know, and then arrange for me to learn from this Weapons Master." Harry was not sure how good the youngest Weasley was but he had the feeling that growing up with six brothers had made her a force to be reckoned with even without the aid of weaponry. With her teaching him all she knew he might not humiliate himself in front of her teacher. Worst-case scenario he at least got a head start.

"Of course Harry." Ginny seemed relieved. "We will have to start tomorrow. If you want to be better than me by the time we go back to Hogwarts." Harry nodded.

"This is how the rest of the D.A. will be set up." Harry then went on to explain the way he planed to run the D.A. that year taking suggestions, till the sun started to peak through the windows.

It was Sirius' will reading today and Harry had spent the morning with Ginny. She started out putting him through his paces. She soon realized that Harry was in better shape than she was.

The next step was to familiarize Harry with various positions. The positions were for attack and defense. Harry was surprisingly fast in learning the positions and the names after only being shown a few times. Harry thought that all of his workouts and his time spent relaxing his muscles had helped immensely. Harry was now so aware of his body that when showed how to properly stand he memorized it easily.

By the end of the third hour Ginny was amazed at how easily Harry could flow from one stance to the next. It had taken her a month to get to this point in her training. By lunch Harry was ready to start using the weapons. You just could not learn to use them with out dueling and Ginny was afraid that Harry might be beyond her already. His ease and speed with the training rod was amazing. It seemed as if Harry went into a trance and let his muscles move on their own.

Indeed that was what Harry was doing. After learning the stances he fell into the rhythm created by changing positions. It all seemed natural to Harry almost like flying had been. Harry had no idea that what he was doing was supposed to take a long time to learn.

Feeding all other thoughts into the flame that helped focus and calm Harry enough to enter his own mind Harry did not notice the audience assembling around him. Neither did he notice when Ginny stepped back and stopped calling out the names of stances that he should do next, a glimmer of pride in her eyes. It seemed odd to Harry to learn from Ginny. He was used to being better than her. He was a year older than her.

It startled Harry when he was thrown a staff and Ginny was attacking him viciously. What was more surprising was the ease with which Harry staved off her attacks and retaliated with his own.

For more than an hour they went back and forth in the 'T' room that had been magically enlarged so that they could practice and once again so that the audience could fit comfortably.

Finally Ginny caught Harry behind the knees when she suddenly dropped to the floor spinning her staff around quicker that Harry had expected. Harry lay flat on his back looking into the blazing eyes of Ginny Weasley while she held her staff next to Harry's throat.

"Do you yield." She asked firmly.

"Yes." Harry was astonished. He thought that Ginny would be good but not this good. The ease at which he learned how to use the weapon had made Harry have false hope. He now realized that Ginny was assessing him for the most part and then when he thought he was better she had annihilated him.

"It is almost time for the will reading." Dumbledore announced.

It was then that Harry had become aware of the large mass of people watching him train. They all stared at Harry in shock at his first time with a staff. They stared at Ginny in awe.

After a shower and a quick lunch Harry and the other occupants of the house moved towards the study. Everyone settled into a semi circle around the fireplace. A large chintz chair placed directly in front of it facing the room. Solemn expressions mingled with the soft whimpers of those that could not hold back their tears set the mood of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were off to one side. The twins were there along with Bill and Charlie. Many Order members were there too. Harry sat down directly opposite of the chair Dumbledore sat in. To Harry's right sat Joslurhen, to his left Ginny, Ron and Hermione had sat on either side of Professor Lupin.

Dumbledore started the reading. Harry tried to zone out wanting it to be over with. When he heard his name he was drug back to the present.

"To Harry, my godson I wish to kick soundly in the hind end." Gasps were heard from the entire room including from Remus. Dumbledore continued, "You my boy, think that you are responsible for everything that happens in this war. I order you from beyond the grave to lighten up. Life is unpredictable. You cannot save everyone Harry.

Yes, you have had a lot heaped on to your shoulders at too young of an age, but I have never met a person more capable of handling it than you.

I wish you could be more like you Father, but you are not James as everyone has told me repeatedly. I secretly am very glad that you are not. James while being my best mate is in no way equal to you. His head would be so big he would have to use his ears to walk, as the rest of his body could simply not support the weight of his fat head.

For the short time that I have known you I am thankful that your Dad finally came to his senses and stop listening to me all the time. Earning your mothers love. Lilly was the best thing that ever happened to him. They loved each other and you so much. You Harry James Potter are the perfect mix of them. You are strong, smart, compassionate and brave. I would not trust anyone else than you for the task that has been given to you. Harry please have faith in your self as I have faith in you.

Enough of that then, on to the goodies aye Harry. I here by bequeath my entire estate all Black holdings and the family name to Harry James Potter should he chose to accept it. In short Harry you get everything.

Now Dumbledore you have some explaining to do to Harry about all this. But first you need to get up off you proud bottom and hug Harry. You better forgive him Harry, and you better forgive yourself Albus."

Harry was shocked. Why would Sirius say the last part? And why would Dumbledore read it?

Joslurhen answered his unasked question. "The will once started wouldn't let the reader stop reading until completed. Also I believe that Sirius charmed the Will to have his personality and be able to read the feelings of those who are either around it or in contact with it." She whispered into Harry's ear.

Dumbledore stared at the will for a few moments in shock. Tears started to well in the headmasters' eyes. Harry saw the anguish in them and decided that Dumbledore had punished himself enough. Crossing the few steps to stand in front of Professor Dumbledore Harry placed his had firmly on his shoulder. The unexpected contact startling the Professor and causing his head to snap up, his tear stained eyes locking with Harry's. The twinkle that was usually resident in those all knowing blue eyes had been extinguished. They now looked into Harry's vivid green eyes in trepidation.

Harry softly spoke, "All is forgiven, if not forgotten Professor."

All the tension rushed from Dumbledore's body at Harry's words. Harry had not realized how tense Dumbledore was.

" Albus, Harry, you can call me Albus when we are not at school or are alone." The respect radiating from Dumbledore, as his token twinkle returned twice as bright to his brilliant blue eyes, took Harry by surprise. It shocked Harry further when the old man stood suddenly and fiercely embraced Harry.


	3. A Secret Revealed

Harry Potter and the Amulet of NaRuin

By JaBootiekins

Chapter 3

A Secret Revealed

Dumbledore snapped into motion after this brief display of affection. He fumbled for the papers that needed to be signed. After a round of signatures, Harry's Dumbledore's and both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's as witnesses, Dumbledore bound the parchments neatly in order. He then made copies for all those involved.

Dumbledore then began to explain the ramifications of the will. It seemed that because Sirius did not have any heirs and he was the last in the Black bloodline he, in a way made Harry his heir. Both of Sirius' cousins Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Lestrange where disqualified because as females they could not carry on the noble Black name. Harry's new legal name was to be Harry James Black Potter. The Black was to be more of a middle name used only for legal matters.

On a family tree it would appear as if Sirius had adopted Harry and as such the family name would live on in him. It was an old practice between the pure blood families to do this. Occasionally when a pure blood family didn't have any surviving heirs it was tradition to blend with another pure blood family.

The family vaults of Potter and Black were to be consolidated. At this Harry was confused. "What do you mean family vaults?"

"You couldn't possibly think that the vault you use housed the entire Potter fortune did you, Harry?" Dumbledore looked amazed that Harry didn't already know this information. His eyes went wide and his smile momentarily slipped from his wrinkled lined face.

Dumbledore then slipped into Professor mode and graciously explained Harry's financial situation. "The Potter's where among the first pure blood families along among others including the Weasley's and the Malfoy's. The Potter's have always amassed a considerable amount of money with each passing generation. As such they consumed the amount of money that they earned. Instead they added to the inheritance. With each generation since the beginning of recorded wizarding history the Potter fortune grew. It almost seemed as if the more money they possessed the less they used it. Potters have always lived a meager life, only buying what they needed to survive and be comfortable. Of course there have been the occasional exception, but as extravagant as they were even they could not put a dent into your inheritance. Over time the interest alone…well let's say that you Harry could off of it alone and never want or need for anything. Neither would any of your descendants for at least five or six generations."

Harry was in shock. He knew that he had a lot of money, but to be this rich was…disturbing to say the least. Harry found himself to be very happy that he had given the twins his Triwizard winnings.

"The vault that you have been using is only for you to live off of till you are of age." Dumbledore quickly moved onto other matters. "The Black fortune is almost as large. Only it primarily consists of investments and real estate. These holdings will be put into your account and you may decide what to do with them when you are of age next year. I do think that is all."

" Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked Professor Dumbledore when he had finished his speech.

Harry had not realized that no one had left and everyone had learned of Harry's financial circumstances. Harry felt the heat rise in his cheeks and was fairly certain that he was doing a very good impression of the Weasley family blush.

"No, no, I really must be going. I have to present the will to both Gringotts and the Ministry before it is all legal." With that Dumbledore swept up his papers and walked over to the fireplace. After throwing in some green dust from a jar on the mantle into the embers he walked into the gentle flames and clearly stated, "British Ministry of Magic."

Harry stayed rooted to the spot. Firmly in denial that not only was he filthy rich, but that he had almost doubled his fortune in the matter of minutes. Joslurhen pulled him out of his catatonic state.

"So, you think you could pay me for my position in the D.A. I might want to renegotiate my contract now that I know that you are literally made of money." A wickedly sarcastic smile spread across her face. A glint was in Joslurhen's eyes that looked too wide and innocent.

Harry couldn't help but smile. No one seemed too surprised at Harry's wealth, and besides Joslurhen's comment no one else mentioned it.

Harry found himself spending more and more time practicing with Ginny. He couldn't really complain about spending so much time with the youngest Weasley. Harry was beginning to think that his feelings for Ginny were not completely platonic.

When she would enter the training room in a light cotton shirt and pants, Harry's heart would skip a beat or two. The way the light played in her soft, radiant, fiery red hair entranced Harry. He had never felt this way.

With Cho Chang he had experienced a faster heart rate and some butterflies, but nothing like this.

The worst thing was that Harry was friends with Ginny. He couldn't be nervous around her, not in front of her brothers.

Ginny used to have a crush on Harry. That was back before she had started her first year at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't tell if she still thought of him that way. Harry was sure that as she had gotten to know him she had left the schoolgirl crush far behind. She had dated other guys, she was dating Harry's dorm mate Dean.

Harry couldn't help but feel an odd twinge of anger whenever his thoughts drifted to this particular subject. Harry was not used to being jealous.

Sure he envied Ron. Ron had a large loving family and a normal life, something that Harry had always dreamed of having.

Harry decided that he liked Ginny Weasley. He just was not sure what to do about it. It was Ginny after all. He felt utterly lost when it came to girls and matters of the heart. Normally he would talk to Ron about it, but Harry was not comfortable talking to Ron about Ginny.

Harry tried one night to approach the subject. He tried to be as circumspect as he could. He didn't say who the girl he was asking about was and asked in the form of 'what ifs'. It ended horribly. Ron bombarded Harry with questions, 'who is she, when did you meet her, do I know her, how tall is she, what is her family like', it went on and on. Harry didn't know what a girl's height had to do with anything. When Harry had refused to tell Ron anything trying to shrug it all off as only a hypothetical question Ron was livid.

"I know that you like someone. It's written all over your face. You blushed when you were talking and got all nervous. You are a terrible liar Harry. Just tell me already it's not like your talking about Ginny, are you?" Ron's face light up with hope at the thought of Harry fancying his little sister.

"No!" Harry said a little too quickly. He could not believe that Ron had hit the nail on the head with his first guess.

Ron had an I-know-something-that-you-don't smirk on his face. His arms folded across his chest as if daring Harry to disagree with him.

"Harry, I am amazed that it took you this long to notice my little sis. Frankly I am getting tired of fighting guys off so that you'll have a chance." With that Ron joyfully sauntered out of the room and down to dinner.

Dinner that night had been very uncomfortable for Harry. Ron kept giving Harry looks and kicking him under the table. Joslurhen had noticed and was trying to distract Ron with talk of the upcoming Cannons Quidditch season. It was a testimony to how Ron felt about Harry getting together with Ginny that he completely ignored Joslurhen.

Harry was thankful that Ginny was sitting on the other side of Ron and couldn't see the looks he was throwing at Harry. Ron then did something that Harry would never forgive him for, if it didn't work out.

"Ginny have you gotten over your Dean infatuation yet? Other people, are waiting you know." Ron emphasized people while pointedly looking in Harry's direction. Harry was trying to win the battle with his emotions and mask the blush that was threatening to take over his facial features.

Ginny looked at her brother stunned. Everyone had stopped eating and all other conversation ceased. Even Fred and George who had stopped by to visit and give a report to the Order had sat in udder silence.

Ginny finally composed herself. "As a matter of fact Dean broke-up with me two days ago. He said that he just couldn't handle it anymore, being my boyfriend was just too much work. You wouldn't happen to know why he was suddenly disinterested with me would you?" Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Fred and George both blush. They then coughed loudly.

"Um…My dear Ginny, do not fault ikle Ronniekins"

"He doesn't have the creativity"

"Or the means"

"To scare away a boy like Dean"

"That boy was no where near your standard"

"I mean really Ginny"  
"You really ought to be more careful in picking"

"A boy next time. This one didn't even put up that much of a fight."

Both the twins where looking at Harry with an evil grin and gave Harry a wink before Ginny started in on them. Harry almost felt sorry for them, almost. Ginny definitely had a temper and she really did not like her brothers butting in on her love life.

Harry thought that she was beautiful when in mid-rant. Her hair falling down in gentle waves, her eyes alight with a fiery passion, the way her mouth never thinned to a tight angry line, Ginny was in her element. That and it gave him an excuse to stare at her.

Training with Ginny was harder than Harry had expected.

Ginny was more than proficient at all of the weapons. She would put Harry through his paces with all of them twice a day, once in the morning and again right before bed. Harry was catching up to her skill level steadily. Within the week he would have to find someone better to spare with.

The exception was with the Sword and the Sais'. Harry had already surpassed her ability with the Sword. Ginny excelled at the Sais'. Harry never had the slightest chance against her with them. The way she would duck and spin, dip and roll was amazing. Not only was she quick she anticipated her opponent's moves and would play them to her advantage.

Harry would get caught up in the pure poetry of her motions and always would fail to see the Sais in her other hand coming down with the blunt end to contact painfully with the nape of his neck. Or the quick sweeping of her leg that slapped him onto the floor, hard.

The training room always adjusted its size to provide ample room for what ever was going on inside it. Dumbledore had charmed it to do this. It reminded Harry of the Room of Requirement now. So Harry never ran out of room to back away from Ginny. On the other hand Ginny never ran out of room to turn Harry's pitiful excuse of an attack to her advantage.

Harry was now lean and toned. Underneath his shirt corded muscles worked vigorously to keep up with the graceful movements of Ginny. Though Harry was in shape when the training started, he now had muscle as well as stamina.

Harry often took any chance he had to practice alone. It was oddly calming to go through the motions with all of the weapons. Harry's mind would come up with scenarios or would replay a spar he had with Ginny. This seemed to help him more than anything else, as Harry's Library would go through great battles and muggle duels without Harry knowing. Harry was not sure how the knowledge of so many muggle duels had gotten into the Library.

Many order members liked to watch Harry as he flowed gracefully across the room going through all the weapons one by one methodically. Harry was always lost in a trance and never noticed his audience. Most loved to see Harry practice with the sword. Harry used it as an extension of his arm. The wide arcs and balanced footsteps were perfect. Harry acted as if he were born with it in his hand. Instinctively wielding the two-foot sword with all the precision and grace of a master.

Ginny was a tough taskmaster, but she always let up when she sensed that Harry had, had enough. She had also started to train the others.

Ginny let them try each weapon once against her. She then picked out which one suited them best and continued to train them in that one weapon.

Ron used the Staff. When he picked it up he twirled it above his head and brought it down to his side in a ready stance. Ginny had attacked him mercilessly. The fierce clicks of staff on staff filled the training room for five minutes. Ron finally yielded to Ginny out of shear exhaustion.

Hermione surprised everyone with her natural talent with the Tethered Mace. She had tried all the other weapons leaving it till last. When she picked it up she just stared at it. Ginny had instructed her how to use it and demonstrated how to get it swinging. When everyone had retreated to the wall Hermione started the slow revolution. She then moved on to quicker ones the Mace and tether becoming a blur at her side. The blur moved over her head and then Hermione struck all three of the targets that Ginny had set up in one shot. She then did a demonstration of her control by making the mace slow and doing some fancy tricks. Ron had taken a sharp intake of breath when the mace circled Hermione's neck and held it till she gently put the mace back where she had gotten it.

Ginny didn't even have to test Joslurhen. She was a master with the Daggers. Joslurhen's grandfather had taught her since she was nine. He had never told her how he had learned.

With the five training in both weapons and magic the summer started to slip away from them. Mrs. Weasley had actually complained about there being too much studying going on and not enough fun. Harry and Ron had almost burst out laughing when they heard her say it.

They would have that is but seeing as they were out of bed setting up a prank on the girls they thought better of it.

Harry had noticed that Joslurhen had been acting odd for the last couple of days and took the opportunity of a training session to ask her what was wrong. Joslurhen had taken to showing Harry how to use the Daggers instead of Ginny. This freed Ginny up to train the others.

While trying to concentrate on where his daggers where concealed about his body and on the targets he was trying to hit, he started a conversation.

"Are you homesick, Joss?" Harry asked in between throws.

"No." Joslurhen answered and then corrected Harry's grip.

"I can tell that something is bothering you. What is it?" Harry hit his next target dead on.

"I have been keeping a secret of sorts from you." Joslurhen said with an even tone while indicating Harry's next target to his left. Harry was in shock but still managed the half twist and sent his Dagger soaring into the thick wood. Not once in his nearly sixteen years had he been given such an honest and straightforward answer.

"What?" Harry had meant it more to confirm what he had heard but Joslurhen continued to explain the secret.

"I didn't know how to tell you and I was unsure how you would react." Harry recognized that Joslurhen had gone into her diplomatic mode. She was straightforward and emotionless. Harry knew that Joslurhen slipped into this state when her emotions became too powerful for her to handle. Sort of like a defense mechanism. It separated her from the situation and made it easier for her to cope.

"I" Here Joslurhen hesitated. That stopped Harry and made him face her. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Joslurhen never cried and she never hesitated. It was one thing that she had taught Harry, if you are not sure of what you are going to say than do not say anything. She then quoted a muggle saying 'It is better to be thought a fool than to open your mouth and remove all doubt.'

"I am a Slytherin." Her head was down cast. Sobs fought to escape her throat. Joslurhen tried to keep them from gushing forth. As a result her whole body started to shudder violently.

Harry though in shock immediately rushed to her, enveloping her with a tight embrace. Willing his arms to overpower her pain.

"I should have told you in the letter, let you know what you were getting yourself into. Everyone knows that you hate Slytherin. I just thought if you got to know me you might not care. The sorting hat almost put me into Gryffindor you know. It all but shouted it before it suddenly stopped. I felt a warm sensation go through my body. I thought that I might have broken the thing and almost took it off. Then it told me in a far away voice that due to ties that bind I must be placed into Slytherin. It was to help my kin, so that I may fulfill my destiny in vanquishing the evil one. I didn't understand then. I don't think I really understand now." At this Joslurhen totally broke down if Harry had not been holding her she would have ended up in a heap on the ground.

Why? Why did these things always happen to him? Harry had finally found a relative that didn't treat him like dirt, was magical and an awesome person as a whole, and then he had to find out that she belonged to Slytherin his hated house rival.

Harry stood there like that for a long time, even after Joslurhen had cried all the tears she possessed. They stood there rooted to the spot. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Neither one of them noticed the three forms of Ron, Ginny and Hermione staring at them in horror from the doorway.


	4. Truth

Harry Potter and the Amulet of NaRuin

By JaBootiekins

Chapter 4

Truth

Harry woke up the early. Sleep had come fitfully. Harry spent most of his time tossing and turning. His mind could not wrap around what Joslurhen had told him. When Harry had gone to bed Ron was nowhere to be seen. God how would Ron take this?

Joslurhen. Harry was not sure about her any more. Was this all some sick twisted little plot by Malfoy to mess with Harry? Did Voldermort send her? Harry longed to believe that Joslurhen was loyal, trustworthy and just who he had thought that she was before.

Ron was snoring in the bed next to Harry's. Harry had a horrible headache and decided that the best remedy would be a shower.

As the hot water cascaded down his back Harry revisited the events of the previous night. Joslurhen had appeared to be genuine, but was it all a sham? After the water ran cold Harry sat on the tile of the shower still immersed in his own mind.

Joslurhen was worth the risk. That was Harry's decision.

Dumbledore must have known her house. The old man's insistence on a blood test now seemed very practical to Harry. Harry still wondered why Dumbledore did not tell him that his cousin was Slytherin.

Joslurhen had not done anything to warrant Harry's distrust as of yet, and his instincts where to trust her. So far Harry's instincts had carried him a long way. Then again his instincts had also led to the death of Sirius.

Snape, Harry would have to ask Snape if Joslurhen had anything to do with the Death Eaters. While Harry did not have any misconceptions about the way Snape felt for him, he did know that Snape owed his father a life debt and Harry was going to call in that debt if he had to.

Harry slowly made his way to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing breakfast and she did not notice Harry entering.

Harry spent the whole day in the training room. Vigorously going through all the moves that he knew both with and without weapons. His flowing movements belonged to an internal struggle, and no one wanted to know what it was that had Harry so upset. In previous years whenever Harry was upset he drew in on himself. Now that he had the outlet of training, he could be found quite often in the training room no matter the time, day or night. Hardly anyone spared against him anymore.

When fighting Harry's eyes would take on this glint. The glint alone would make sane people throw down their weapons in surrender. It was the glint that many battle hardened witches and wizards recognized. This particular glint entered the eyes of the most powerful and determined wizards. If that wizard had in his possession a weapon most knew full well to steer clear. Who knows what said wizard was capable of?

In anyone other than Harry they wouldn't be so worried, or in awe. For most to behold Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world with the glint and weapons in his hands, well they had one of two reactions. One was to faint, the other was to cry tears of joy. Harry would become so lost in the dance of battle, power seemed to radiate off him. You could almost see magic swirl around him waiting to be called upon. Most of the time the young man would try to conceal his strength. He would almost fade into the background if you let him. A good skill for an Auror to have, Moody thought.

Ginny still fought him, although her brothers had all gone to her secretly and pleaded for her not to. Even her mother and father had asked her not to. Ginny would smile shyly and reply that he was not ready to learn from her master yet.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were oddly absent from the training room today. No one had seen them all day. They were up in Sirius bedroom.

Joslurhen on the other hand had been in the kitchen. She was preparing food and cleaning. In his experience when a woman acted like this she was ether on the verge of a nervous break down or had already had one. Joslurhen was a curious one. Moody had met many people in his life but none compared to this young lady. The perfect mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin she's, loyal, cunning, brave, and devious. She would do what has to be done to see that Harry gets through all of this not just survive. Moody was glad to see that Harry finally had someone that was firmly in his corner. Someone that cared about only what was best for Harry not what was best for the war effort, and what Harry could do to help.

Moody knew about the prophecy, always had. He had watched as knowledge changed how people treated Harry. He was no longer a person, a boy, but a weapon that needed to be honed. The ones that intrigued Moody were those that knew and treated Harry better because of it. The people that Harry had surrounded himself with were amazing. The boy either attracted loyal people or he instilled loyalty in all those that knew him.

Ginny Weasley would be the one that Harry had the most trouble with Moody could see it. But it was not for the reasons that most people assumed. She may seem to be flying in the face of reason and putting her life on the line by sparring Harry, but what they couldn't see is that Harry got an entirely different glint in his eyes when he opposed her. He would never hurt a hair on that girls head. Their dance, Moody had always noticed that battles especially one on one combat resembled a dance, was one of love. Most people would say Moody was crazy for making this observation, how could a fight be love. They just didn't understand that while Harry and Ginny were physically at war with each other on an emotional level they were dancing. It boggled even Moody at times.

Harry always seemed to lighten up considerably after sparring with Ginny. Harry usually won these matches but he strung them out longer and longer. It was not that he became distracted but that he was so caught up in the movements that he choose not to end the fight at the first opportunity. Ginny was always waiting for Harry to pass up an opportunity and would catch Harry with something unexpected. Good, Moody thought, Ginny was trying to teach Harry not to underestimate his opponent. He did not have the luxury of choosing when the fight ended; he had to end it as soon as he could.

The soft sounds of crying brought Moody's attention to the kitchen. Joslurhen lay in a heap on the floor gently sobbing. So she was on the verge. Moody in no way felt comfortable in these kinds of situations. Joslurhen had however touched Moody, he felt an odd sense of protectiveness that he had not felt since his own children had died. That was it Joslurhen reminded him of his youngest daughter. Moody decided then and there that he was going to take on this young girl as his own responsibility to make it up to his daughter. He may not have been there for her, but he dam well was going to be there for Joslurhen.

Moody leaned down and cradled Joslurhen in his gnarled arms, gently rocking her. A feeble sound emitted from his throat. Only Joslurhen could hear the lullaby he sang into her hair.

"Ron! Don't talk about her like that!" Ginny shouted at her brother.

"Why not? Do you need your ears checked? She is Slytherin! Slytherin!" Ron's face was starting to turn red as all Weasley's did when in mid rant.

"Joslurhen has never lied to us. Let's be logical about this." Hermione had sat quietly while Ginny and Ron where having their shouting match. Ron visibly paled when she spoke. Ginny knew what was coming and slowly sat down to avoid being hit by the brunt of her brother's rage.

"Lied. Really she never lied." Ron's voice was deceptively calm. "How do we know if she lied? Have you checked everything she said? How do we even know if she is really related to Harry? This could all be some sort of set up."

"Joslurhen is Harry's cousin Professor Dumbledore performed a blood test himself before he revealed Order Headquarters to her. Now as to her life story, yes I did check to see if she was lying. I also administered a potion to counter act the effects of poly juice potion. I then ran her DNA through a muggle data base confirming Dumbledore's findings that she is a blood relative of Harry's. What I do not know for certain is her affiliations with Voldermort." Ginny and Ron both flinched when Hermione sad his name, being a muggle Hermione had never learned to fear his name. "What we need to do is to calmly and overtly find out if she is for or against Harry. Blood relation does not guarantee loyalty."

The room was silent. Ron's mouth hung open. Ginny had to stifle a giggle; of course Hermione would have to investigate anyone that claimed to be related to her best mate. After the Poly juice disaster with Barty Couch Jr. she would also have to make sure that Joslurhen was not using it either. Ron had seriously underestimated Hermione's curiosity and resourcefulness.

"Harry is not going to take this well."

Ron interrupted Hermione. "What do you mean, he warmed right up to the idea. Hugging her like it didn't phase him at all." Ron looked indignant with his arms crossed across his chest. Ginny knew that Ron was jealous of Joslurhen. He thought that she was stealing Harry away long before this news came out. Now he just had a reason not to like her.

"You really don't understand Harry do you?" The words had left her mouth before she could think. Having said it though she didn't want to take them back, she had wanted to have this talk with Ron for a while now.

"What?" Ron whipped around glaring at his little sister.

"You heard me. You may be Harry's best mate but you are clueless as to how he feels and how his mind works."

"Oh, and what makes you the authority on Harry?" Ron smirked. If he thinks he can pull the 'your not part of the golden trio' he can get over it.

"I know him. You can't spend as much time around him as I have and not. Harry reacted like he did because she was crying. Harry cannot handle people crying. He was never aloud to cry. Ron how can you share a dorm with him for five years and not notice that even when he is in immense pain Harry will not cry out, or cry at all if he is conscious. Those horrible muggles conditioned him to think he was not worth tears, of his own or someone else's. Joslurhen was crying and Harry automatically thought that it was his fault. It didn't matter that he feels betrayed and angry; he had hurt her and was trying to make it better. That is all Harry has ever tried to do make everything better for everyone else no matter the personal cost. Did you ever realize that Harry couldn't swim? In the second task Harry went into the lake to save you without knowing how to swim." Ginny knew that Harry was going to skin her alive for that. After Ginny would spar with Harry they would talk. Harry had taken to telling Ginny things that she knew Ron and Hermione didn't. It made her feel special and she held his secrets close to her heart, but Ron just had to see that Harry always would think of everyone else first.

"What?" Ron choked. He sat down hard on the bed gripping the bedpost for support.

"Harry's relatives never took him anywhere or let him do anything enjoyable. He would always have to stay with Mrs. Figg when they would do fun stuff. So Harry never got to go to the lake or beach. Did you know that Harry has never seen the ocean? He only ever went to the Zoo once and ended up locked up in a cupboard for it." Ginny knew that she was babbling now but she couldn't stop herself. Her voice had gotten quiet. She knew that Harry hated it when people felt pity for him but she couldn't help that either. "Don't let him know that you know that. It would humiliate him."

"How…how do you know?" Ron's eyes were rimmed with tears. His voice was strained.

"He told me." Ginny let out a sad huff. " He was joking about it the whole time like it was normal."

The room sat in silence, tears streaming down their faces. That is how Moody and Joslurhen found them. Joslurhen looked like she had been dragged through a bush. Her hair was wild and matted. Her face was pink, made raw from all the tears that she had tried to wipe away. Even her usually perfect robes were disheveled.

"I want to prove myself." Her voice was determined and she was looking boldly at everyone in the room.

"How?" Hermione had recovered from the shock of seeing Moody supporting a visually distraught Joslurhen first.

"Veritaserum." Moody stated plainly.

"Not now, I want Harry to be there too. Will you all join me in the training room before dinner?"

"How did you know that we knew and where to find us?" This time it was Ron that spoke. His face that had moments before held compassion now was filled with rage.

"I told her that you were all up here. Since you have all left Potter alone since last night she assumed that you would already know." Moody was speaking for Joslurhen. She looked like the effort of explaining herself might drain her completely.

Before dinner that night Harry was still in the training room. He had not eaten all day. Some one had left food had in the corner at lunch. Harry had long ago decided what to do about Joslurhen, now he was just working off all the anger he had stored up over the last 15 years of his life. No one interrupting him gave Harry the opportunity that he had wanted.

Harry had practiced to let off the steam that he was feeling at the moment but not to vent his anger from the past. Harry only stopped when he collapsed from exhaustion. His muscles refused to work any longer. Harry did feel better though, like a weight had been lifted.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione entered the room just as Harry had dragged himself into a chair by the fire. Harry was starting to get cold. He had discarded his shirt at the beginning of the day and was drenched in sweat. Which was rapidly cooling his aching body now that he had stopped punishing it.

No one spoke and for that Harry was grateful. He didn't think he could answer their questions right now.

Joslurhen entered the room. She looked strong, almost more so than she normally did. Her face was stained with tears though. If Harry had the strength to force his muscles to obey he would have enveloped Joslurhen with a hug and reassure her that it was all right. Harry could not stand to see her hurt.

That is when Harry noticed Moody. Moody stalked, well he stalked as well as someone with a peg leg could, across the room and handed Joslurhen a vile. He then gave an identical vile to Hermione.

"They contain the exact same potion seeing as they are from the same batch." He then left.

"What is going on here?"

"I am going to prove myself to you and your friends." Joslurhen locked eyes with Harry. Harry now knew what was in the vials.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to" Joslurhen then stuck her tongue and let three drops land before swallowing and quickly sitting down. She handed Hermione the practically full vial.

"Wait a minute to make sure it is in effect then ask me anything."

The air in the room seemed stiff. Harry sat shocked. Joslurhen was going to prove her loyalty. She trusted him with all her secrets, as one could not hold anything back while using Veritaserum.

"What is your full name?" Hermione had positioned herself directly in front of Joslurhen. She had a roll of never-out parchment and a quill charmed to write down exactly what was happening in the room. It reminded Harry of Rita Skeeter's quill, but unlike hers Hermione's only recorded the facts.

"Joslurhen Lilly Rain Porter." Joslurhen sat emotionless her eyes slightly glazed.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Joslurhen was named after his mother. She never told him, she always signed Joslurhen R. Porter never L.R., why?

Hermione echoed Harry's thoughts. " Why do you never sign anything with both of your middle initials?"

"I sign with my first and last name. Rain is my mother's maiden name. It was tradition for the daughter to carry on her mother's maiden name in her family." Hermione's quill scratching was all that could be heard.

"Do you love Harry?" Every one looked at Ron. This was a very unexpected question, but a good one. Harry felt slightly guilty for being interested in what she had to say.

"Yes."

"Why?" This time it was Ginny that shocked Harry. What did it matter why she loved him? Harry was feeling a warm fuzzy feeling at knowing that Joslurhen loved him.

Joslurhen's face scrunched up. Harry had never seen anyone have to think about a reply while under truth serum.

"He is the blood of my blood. My destiny is tied in his. He is the tie that binds me. But I love him for him. He is kind and gentle, strong and brave. He loves fiercely and for apparently no reason at all. He takes to heart everything that happens around him, even when it is not his fault. He is the reason I love Harry." She nodded her head as if she had just made up her mind on the matter.

Harry had tears forging their way down his face. He had never cried so openly.

"What do you mean he is the 'tie that binds you'?"

"He is the reason that I was sorted into Slytherin. I was born to aid him. He is the one who this belongs to." Joslurhen slowly pulled out a long chain from under her robes. A large pendant hung on it.

The chain and pendant where made of an odd gold like material. No gold could ever be spun so thin and be so bright. It actually emitted a small amount of light. The pendant was a large red stone. The stone was perfectly smooth.

"What is that?" Ron cut thorough Harry's thoughts.

"This is the Amulet of NaRuin." Everyone except for Harry and Joslurhen gasped.


	5. History of the Amulet

Harry Potter and the Amulet of NaRuin

By JaBootiekins

Chapter 5

History of the Amulet

The light filtering in through the small window in the room slowly awoke Harry. It took him several moments to realize all that had gone on the day before. He instantly delved into his mind. Burrowing in the largest sofa in his Library Harry placed the large red folder that contained the events of the previous evening in front of him. With great trepidation he lifted the thick cardstock open. Instantly Harry became a witness to his own memories.

It was an odd feeling being in your own memories. It was so much different than being in the pensive where you are merely along for the ride. In this file of sorts Harry had the power to slow down, pause and fast forward the events that were unfolding before him. He could not go anywhere out of his eyesight at the time but he could examine things that, at the time he had not realized where happening.

By far the oddest thing he had done was to visit a memory created within a memory. It was difficult enough to watch yourself, but to watch yourself watching yourself was beyond baffling.

Harry knew that he was avoiding the reason he was here secluded in his own mind. With a heavy sigh Harry continued to observe his cousins confession and all that had happened thereafter.

"The Amulet of NaRuin has been passed down since the beginning of time. It has only since its birth been used once. The Father Seth used the amulet to banish Mother Analese.

Analese tempted by the darkness let her heart be twisted and deformed till she was no longer the being she once was. Seth tried to tear his love, Analese from her path of destruction but failed.

During her reign many perished. Wizards feared her. Muggles fled into the mountains and hid their face from the sun trying to out run her. Analese wanted to have absolute rule of the world and she came very close.

Seth not wanting to kill the one who held his heart devised a way to call upon the amulet. It took him many years but he devised a plan. No one is sure about how it happened but in the span of one moon Analese was no more. Seth stood victorious with nothing in his possession but the amulet of NaRuin, burning bright red in his hands that where scared with was to become the symbol of the Protectors.

Seth then made sure that such darkness would never descend upon the world again. He bound the blood of Analese, for when she turned from the light and from Seth she bore many children to secure power. Analese was thus made Mother of the Guardians; those that stand to protect the amulet. Seth then bound his blood as well, for after Analeses' defeat he was the father of many. He became the Father of the Protectors, those that wield the Amulet.

The amulet can only be used by the Protectors and passed on by the Guardians. In this way Seth made sure that no one person could have the full power of the amulet.

The amulet is now passed onto you Protector, Harry James Black Potter, of the line of Seth Garret De Arman Godwin. Use it, as you must. Return it when all is done and the light is secure once more."

Joslurhen had taken on an even more glazed look than that which was a side effect of the Veritaserum, as she spewed forth the history of the amulet of NaRuin.

She slowly crept up to Harry. On bended knee she held the Amulet out with both hands supporting the amulet and chain. The deep red of the amulets stone seemed to dance and stir calling to Harry to accept it. Without thought Harry reached out and took the strange stone in both hands.

Even in the memory Harry's body could recall the all-consuming pain that came next. As soon as the amulet was firmly in his hands Harry felt a wave of warmth followed by the slightly tickling feeling of razors lightly dancing across his skin. They quickly became more biting and turned into the familiar feeling of metal dragging through his flesh and bone. Wormtail taught this feeling to Harry the night that Voldermort was reborn. Only this was much worse.

The tips were blunt and tearing and carved trenches in intricate patterns over the entirety of Harry's body. The patterns of carnage were flowing out from his palms that were still clenched tightly around the amulet.

In a flash of blinding light Harry was transported or so he had thought at the time. Harry stood in the middle of a vast wasteland. Scorched hard red clay spread out in every direction for as far as the eye could see, craters of varying width and depth where the only attributes of this eerily silent plane of existence.

A large figure stood before Harry. He was cloaked in a shade of red that rivaled even the amulet of NaRuin. His black hair had an unruly look about it that reminded Harry of his own. The only difference was that the man's hair was long and tied back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

In fact the man looked exactly like Harry at a glance. What set them apart was the way the man carried himself and his eyes were a startling shade of blue. Unlike Dumbledore's pale shade of blue this man's eyes where the shade sapphires.

The man appraised Harry, his eyes peering into Harry as if he could see into Harry's soul. After what felt to be an eternity the man closed the short distance between himself and Harry. Harry was rooted to the spot and could not force his body to even flinch as the man's hands clutched the both of Harry's.

In a soft strong voice that one would not have expected from such a man he spoke, "I have seen what lies before you and what lies within your heart. I approve. Go in peace and with love in your heart that you may return form the battle victorious."

If Harry had not already passed out on the floor on number twelve Grimmauld Palace he would have screamed out loud from the pain that coursed through his body as the man released his hands.

Harry ran through this memory many times. He concentrated on the reactions of each of those present. They were mostly in shock at Joslurhen's words. Harry thought that the look of utter disbelief on Hermione's face was priceless.

Joslurhen's actions intrigued Harry, after she released the amulet she collapsed. For a while she lay motionless on the floor everyone else so concerned about Harry that no one noticed her prone figure. When she opened her eyes they were filled with fear. Her gazed fixed on Harry and she gently bite her bottom lip.

The amulet of NaRuin that Ron was disparately trying to dislodge from Harry's death grip pulsated gently. When Harry sat bolt upright she visibly slumped. She then informed everyone that Harry was all right and told Ron to take Harry to his room and to let him rest.

Harry could tell that even with the Veritaserum his friends were still weary of Joslurhen. It didn't help matters any that she had given him a rock that made him writhe in pain and pass out. Harry would have to talk to them. He was not entirely sure of how he felt but he was going to stick by his decision that she was worth the risk.

A gentle tug on Harry's shoulder made Harry come out of his library. Ginny sat smiling at him. A smile spread across Harry's face, he had almost forgot that today was his birthday.

Joslurhen appeared as if nothing had happened. She sat in the kitchen as the sun rose as she always did. She liked the quiet of the hour before dawn it was the only time during the day that she could get lost in her own thoughts.

The soft noises that old houses make were the only sounds to be heard. Joslurhen sipped her tea and contemplated how she felt when she had received the amulet. Painful was a pale word in comparison to the way she had felt. Time may have dulled the memory of her pain but the fact that she had endured the passing when she was only one did tend to make her first memory stay fresh.

It was the way of the Guardians to pass on the amulet on the first birthday of the first-born child. She was told that the pain of the passing was from Mother Analese. It was a way to make the Guardian strong and dedicated. Joslurhen remembered the first time she visited the wasteland and met her ancestor.

Analese was quite the sight to see. Her flame red hair ran in torrents down to the ground. Her eyes were an unnatural purple almost black color. Her fingers twisted into talons. She never blinked and her skin had the appearance of a corpse. The most disturbing thing about Analese were the chains that barely held her out of reach. She strained against them as she had from the day she was banished, the thought of those chains breaking terrified Joslurhen. To say that Analese was the inspiration of nightmares was like saying the Atlantic Ocean was a large puddle.

The Protector's were supposed to meet Father Seth Joslurhen thought at least he might not look as scary. Then again if the Father did not approve of the Protector or of his mission he would strip the Protector and Guardian of both their magic and their blood rights until the amulet was passed on to the next Guardian.

Joslurhen was not truly worried that Harry would not be accepted but one could not be too careful. Joslurhen was foolish to have conceded to Moody's plan to gain Harry's trust and the trust of his friends. At the time she had thought it the only way to stay close to Harry.

Joslurhen should have considered that the amulet might be discovered. She was just relieved that all had gone well and that she didn't have to put up with carrying the amulet anymore. Harry would soon find out all the side effects that the amulet caused.

Ron sat across from Hermione in the only place where they were not likely to be walked in on, the attic. The cobwebs were swept away with a quick spell from Hermione. Ron hated the thought that there were spiders up here. Hermione had cast a spell to make sure that none would come close. Ron loved that she knew such spells. He would have to have her teach them to him later. For now they had more important matters to discuss, like the amulet of NaRuin.

Ginny was sent to run interference by occupying Harry. It was his birthday after all. Ron was still a little unsettled by the information that Ginny had let slip. He had no idea that Harry had been spending that much time with his baby sister. Ginny was an easy person to talk to and Ron found that she was the only one that he could talk to about stuff that really bothered him. His other siblings would make fun of him or belittle him. Ginny would listen and not pass judgment.

Ron was surprised that he did not feel the normal big brother protectiveness that he usually did when he found out that Ginny was spending any amount of time with a member of the opposite sex. Ron actually felt jealous and a bit giddy. He had always hoped that Harry would fall for Ginny. Ron could think of nothing better than to have his best mate as his only brother-in-law. But, Ron didn't understand why he was jealous of the new relationship between his best mate and sister.

Hermione started to talk and all of Ron's thoughts turned to the situation at hand.


	6. Birthday Surprises

Harry Potter and the Amulet of NaRuin

By JaBootiekins

Chapter 6

Birthday Surprises

Ginny sat on the edge of Harry's bed positively beaming. Harry noticed that she held a small package in her hands. It was wrapped in a deep red paper with a gold bow on top.

"Morning Gin darling." Harry greeted Ginny. Harry had been surprised earlier in the summer by how fast he and Ginny had become so close. After all he did know her for years without saying much more than pass the butter please. Then again Ginny didn't exactly act or look the same way she did when Harry first met her on Platform 9 ¾ his first year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny now flirted mercilessly with each other when they thought no one could hear them. It had all started while they were sparring one lovely afternoon. Ginny had tried to unsettle Harry by blowing him kisses and commenting on the condition of his bum. It had worked for all of 15.3 seconds. Then Harry realized her plan and had turned it back on her. Ever since they had kept it up. Both took it as a game, trying to out do the other one. Most of the time they would trade comments until the their opponent was blushing a deep red. Oddly enough Ginny usually won despite her famous Weasley blush. Harry had never been hit on so blatantly so when Ginny would make even a casual comment into a suggestive one Harry was often caught off guard.

"Morning Babe." Harry loved the nickname that Ginny had given him but never let on. "I got this incredible present for this gorgeous, handsome, brave, tall dark brooding fellow. Have you seen him?" Ginny let a mischievous smirk play on her lips. Her eyes were all wide and innocent.

" Do you mean the devastatingly handsome man, with unruly black hair, the savior of the wizarding world? The one that can break a girls heart from a mile away?" Harry returned smoothly without losing a beat.

" Um, I think that just might be the one."

"Sorry he just went out to get new head shots to autograph and send to his millions of adoring fans." Harry strikes a pose and imitated a girl swooning. Ginny was one of the only people that could get Harry to joke about his fame.

"Oh, darn. Guess that I will just have to settle for you. What was your name again?" Ginny tilted her head to the side.

"Harry, Harry Potter and you are?" Harry raised his eyebrows in question. This too was one of their many bits that would come up, they would pretend as if they did not know one another. Most of the time they would give fake names and bash themselves or each other, all in good fun.

"Me, why I am Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Here just open it I can't wait any longer." Ginny's eyes shown with anticipation as she handed over the package. Harry held it in his hands.

"You know the rules you have to say it first." Harry shook his finger at Ginny.

Ginny let out a sigh and in a monotone voice droned. "You win, I lose." After which she stuck her tongue out at Harry.

Harry tore wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside was a thick silver ring. Ancient runes where inscribed on the outside and inside of the ring. Harry was dumbstruck.

"What is it?" He managed to stammer.

"It is a Rendezvous ring. I have the other one." Ginny stuck up her hand to show a thinner version of Harry's ring, that Harry had never noticed Ginny wearing before. "When ever you want to be where I am or the other way around all you have to do is concentrate on my face and say 'Ginny Weasley where are you?' and poof you are instantly by my side. I thought of letting you have it since the Tri-Wizard tournament. It is a way around appropriating and portkeys. They have been in the Weasley family for as long as anyone can remember." Ginny finished her explanation and was waiting for Harry's reaction.

"What? Ginny I can't take this. It should stay in the family." Harry tried to hand the box back to Ginny.

Ginny pushed the box back. "Harry these rings in more peaceful times where used by the many Weasley men to meet up with future Mrs.Weasley's, especially when still attending Hogwarts. Mum gave them to me because, well she knew that my brothers didn't need them and because she made me promise that the only person that I would one to was you." Ginny now had a full-blown evil grin on her face. A glint of passion in her eyes, not the shy look she would have once given Harry.

Harry bit back a comment on missing the Ginny he once knew. "Really" Your mum wants me to have this? What about your dad and brothers?"

"My brothers don't know what they are and mum said that she would deal with dad if it came to that."

Harry shuddered he definitely did not want to be on the wrong side of Mrs. Weasley and he wasn't even her son. Ginny started to laugh clutching her stomach to control her self.

"What's so funny?" Harry said confused.

"Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived can come face to face with the darkest wizard of our times but visibly shivers at the thought of facing the my mum." Ginny gave another fit of laughter before she got off Harry's bed and made her way to leave Harry's room.

"You better take a shower and get dressed, my feared by all mum is already making breakfast."

Ginny was still laughing when Harry entered the kitchen an hour later. When asked what was so funny she would shake her head and fall into uncontrollable giggles.

"I hope you get a stitch in you side." Harry whispered to her as he sat down to eat the mountain of food that Mrs. Weasley had placed in front of him. The rest of the morning passed with birthday wishes and good food that never seemed to end.

By lunch Ron and Hermione had joined Harry in the Training room. Mrs. Weasley had kicked Harry out of the kitchen saying that he was not to return until his party had begun. Joslurhen had yet to make an appearance. Harry had begun to get worried about her when she entered the room an hour before the party was to begin.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as she entered the room drawing everyone else's attention.

"Yeah," Joslurhen replied in a small voice. "Happy birthday Harry." She quickly changed the subject.

"Thanks." Harry gave her a doubting look but returned to the game of wizarding chess that he was currently winning against Ron.

"Um I know that I should probably wait till tomorrow to ask you questions, about the amulet you know, but I just can not wait." Hermione pounced on Joslurhen. "When did you receive it? How did you know that Harry was a Protector? How is Harry a Protector? What does it do? I mean I know all the legends and all but they are not clear on it besides the fact that it banished Analese and that if it is passed onto the wrong person that it will kill or strip the giver and receiver of their magic." Hermione had not taken in a breath while letting all her questions spill forth. The conversation that she had with Ron had only increased her curiosity.

"Only Harry can ask those questions. All I can tell you is that a Guardian I would die if I were to answer you." Joslurhen had gained strength while answering Hermione. She stood straighter and a light entered her eyes.

"Harry ask my questions please?" Hermione turned to Harry and pleaded.

Harry looked at the pained expression on Hermione's face and the eager one on Joslurhen's and formulated a question that would let him know everything that Hermione would insist on knowing. "Tell me all there is to tell."

"I received the amulet on my first birthday. All Protectors and Guardians are bonded. Exactly three months before a Protector is born a Guardian is born. There are five orders of Guardians. I am of the highest order, the one that actually is in possession of the amulet. The other orders have many duties that range from protecting the one that bears the amulet until it is passed on to collecting information for the Jivel. The Jivel is the title of the one who possesses the amulet. I am still the Jivel even though the Mush holds the amulet. The Mush is the Protector that holds the amulet. There is only one Protector at any given time. While there are many descendents of Father Seth there are more requirements than to just be of his blood. These requirements are not all known to the Guardians the ones that we do know of are that the Protector must be the first son of the first son and so on back to Father Seth's first son. Also he must posses a power that few others do. Father Seth kept all the information concerning the Protectors from the Guardians fearing that Mother Analese might one day turn them." Joslurhen had gotten comfortable in an armchair and had taken on a lecturing tone.

"What do you mean that Analese might turn them? She is dead." Harry interrupted her.

"Mother Analese is banished not dead. She exists on the same plan that Father Seth does. It is told that when a Protector receives the amulet they meet him, did you?"

Harry Had the wide eyed distant look on his face that one would usually see on Luna Lovegood. "Yes I met him."

"What was he like? What did he say?" Joslurhen looked at Harry in awe. Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I am getting off track." Harry gave Joslurhen a grateful look at her change of subject. She continued. "Not much else is known about the Protectors or how the amulet works. The Jivel meets with Analese many times over the course of holding the amulet. She teaches the Jivel many things. Some are magic others physical. Examples would be forgotten methods of spell casting and how to tell if someone is lying without potions. Meeting Mother is always painful and she tries to lure the Jivel close enough to grab. If Mother was ever able to grab someone than she may be able to come back to the land of the living and once more reign in terror. Carrying the amulet has many side effects. They are different for Protectors and Guardians. What I do know is that you will gain the power and knowledge that Father Seth has."

Before any more questions could be asked Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for Harry's party.

Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Harry have a birthday party. She had even arranged for a few of Harry's friends to come though they had to agree to have the memory of how to get to where Harry was removed upon arrival and after departure. Among the guests were, Neville and Luna. The rest of the guests were mostly order members and the Weasley's.

There was a tremendous amount of food and drink. A large red and gold cake was in the middle of the table the words Happy 16 birthday Harry stood out in black. It was obvious that Joslurhen had helped to make it. Mrs. Weasley while an outstanding cook was not an outstanding artist. Above the writing blazed a golden snitch made from frosting it was charmed to zoom around the cake.

Harry was having a good time despite the jolt he had felt earlier when Joslurhen was explaining the Protectors and Guardians.

Joslurhen was talking to Neville. They seemed to get along quite well. Ron and Hermione were fighting over something. Ginny was having an amusing conversation with Luna about non-existent animals. Harry smiled, this was fun.

Time for opening presents came because many people had other matters to attend to and could wait no longer. Harry tore into the many presents lining the side table and could not help but to feel loved.

Hermione got Harry a rather large and heavy book titled "A Step-by-Step Guide to Transfiguration: Explained So That Even The Thickest Wizards Can Understand."

Ron got Harry an extensive book on Quidditch strategies. Which went well with the twins present, a set of Quidditch balls.

From Mrs. And Mrs. Weasley Harry got a large blanket. It was a deep red with gold trim. The Gryffindor crest was in the center of it. The material was so soft that it had to have been charmed.

Charlie got Harry a knife almost identical to the one that Sirius had gotten Harry last year.

Bill's present was also a book, though it was way a bit more interesting. It had plain brown leather backing. It was a Gringotts curse manual. Bill had given Harry strict orders not to let it fall into the wrong hands and if caught with it to deny its existence. Bill could get into a lot of trouble for giving the book to Harry.

Luna 's gift was a wand servicing kit. Neville got Harry an all-potions plant. Neville explained that if Harry took care of it and if it liked him that it would produce any ingredient that Harry could ever need no matter how obscure it was. Harry thought that it was a very useful thing to have.

Joslurhen's gift was a set of boots. When Harry unwrapped them he noticed the fine stitches in theunusual leather. All the Aurors had gasped when they caught sight of them. Tonks told Harry that they were Boots of Stealth. When wearing them no one could detect your presence even if they were looking straight at you. Your footsteps wouldn't make a sound and when wearing them you could walk up walls.

The Aurors gave Harry a wand holster, a pocket Foe Glass, and a set of very expensive battle robes. The robes were made out of the best dragon hide and fit Harry perfectly. They were fool length with a dull black glow.

After all the presents were opened people started to disperse. It was late at night and even Ron and Hermione had turned in. The only ones to remain were Harry Joslurhen and Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat at the end of the table silently. Harry and Joslurhen had pushed Mrs. Weasley out telling her that she had done enough and that they would clean up. Joslurhen sat washing the dishes by hand.

"You can just charm them. I've seen Mrs. Weasley do it all the time." Harry remarked as he took another stack of plates to the sink.

"I know. I like to do them this way. I always feel that using magic was cheating. Besides common chores like these calm me." Joslurhen shrugged her shoulders and continued to scrub a large pot.

Dumbledore sat as if in a trance watching the two teens. When all the dishes were washed dried and put away he stood up. "I almost forgot to give you your present." He handed Harry a large wooden box. It was very light for being so big. Dumbledore walked stiffly over to the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Well open it." Joslurhen said as she went to sit down at the table.

Harry sat across from her and set the box in between them. He slowly opened it. "What?" Was all that Harry could say.

"Oh my." Joslurhen chorused when she caught sight of it.

A large egg lay amid sand and glowing embers. The egg had waves of color pulsating from the bottom to the top, vibrant red, green, yellow and black. Harry sat back in his seat and stared at it.

"That Harry is an Imperial Arch Phoenix." Joslurhen had a look of utter awe on her gentle features.

"I repeat, what?"

"An Imperial Arch Phoenix. It is an animal that pre dates the Phoenix. It has a lifespan of 500 to 1,461 years. Its magical powers are unknown but it is assumed they have all the powers of a normal phoenix, if not more. The only other thing I know about them is what was written in The Book of the Doomed, 'The solar egg from which life was given to the gods.' "

"Oh." Harry and Joslurhen continued to stare at the egg long after the sun started to rise on the horizon.

A/N: Thank you everyone that reviewed. I do read them. I am going to try something new here.

_Poll:_

_What should Harry name his Imperial Arch Phoenix?_

_Who should Joslurhen date once she goes back to Hogwarts?_

_Should Harry, Ron and Neville get into NEWT level potions?_

_Questions:_

_How do O.W.L.'s work?_

_How many classes does one need to take?_

_What classes are required for Aurors training program?_

_Note: if I don't spell something right I am sorry. Please inform me of my mistake and I will try to fix it. I need a beta if anyone would like to do it._

_Thank you._


	7. Letters

Harry Potter and the Amulet of NaRuin

By JaBootiekins

Chapter 7

Letters

"Well you have to name it." Joslurhen finally said after the sun had taken a firm hold on the horizon.

"It isn't even out of the egg yet. How am I supposed to name it?" Harry burst out, his eyebrows threatening to join his hairline.

"You have to name her before she will hatch." Joslurhen replied calmly.

"How do you know that?" Harry sat back in his chair and gave unbelieving looks at the pulsating egg, and his cousin.

"That is how Phoenixes hatch. Well the ones not hatched in the wild, no one is sure about them. I assumed that the Imperial Arch Phoenix would be the same." Harry was amazed by Joslurhen's knowledge.

"How do you know that?" Harry repeated the question. It had been bugging Harry how much Joslurhen knew when everyone else, including Hermione, didn't have a clue.

"I make it my business to know. I am Slytherin. I have contacts everywhere including Muggles. I even have sources at Hogwarts. There is very little that goes on, that I do not know about ahead of time. Besides I did a research paper on Phoenixes two years ago for Advanced Magical Creatures in History of Magic class."

"I didn't know that such a class existed at Hogwarts." Harry said utterly perplexed.

"It doesn't. I go to a summer program in Wales."

"Oh. So do you have any suggestions?" Harry pointed to the egg.

"Bellona, Harva, Kane, or Mali" Joslurhen replied as she looked critically at Harry and the egg.

"Those are all girl names!" Harry was looking at Joslurhen closely.

"The only fact known about Imperial Arch Phoenix's are that all Imperial Arch Phoenix's born in the presence of humans are female."

"Okay, your really starting to scare me with all that sort of stuff, you know!" Joslurhen shrugged her shoulders in reply. Harry looked closely at the egg and tried to imagine what name she would like. A wave of heat washed over Harry leaving him with a tingling sensation. "Bellona, she wants to be called Bellona." Harry looked perplexed. "Where did I get that from and what does it mean?"

"I suspect that she let you know and it means goddess of war. An appropriate name I suppose?" Joslurhen shrugged again this time stifling a yawn as well.

Fine hairline fractures started to emerge all over the egg. The fire widened the cracks. Soon a tiny golden beak could be seen peaking out. It was followed by blue-white-eyes. Then just as quickly as they appeared they retreated into the depths of the now rapidly deteriorating shell. A lonely and confused squeak came forth.

"It's okay, my little Bella, I won't hurt you." Harry cooed to the tiny firebird.

Once again a golden beak followed by blue-white-eyes. This time however the Imperial Arch Phoenix hopped gracefully out of the shell and looked around at her surroundings. Satisfied it gave a joyful note and peered at Joslurhen. She cocked her head sideways as she gazed at Joslurhen. The same waves of fire that consumed the egg danced over the phoenix's pure white body. They chased and played with each other. Flames of red, green, yellow and black emanated near the solid gold beak and traveled in intricate patterns over her form disappearing at her golden claws. Bellona was an impressive sight to say the least!

Bellona's golden talon clicked impatiently on the table. Her stare had not left Joslurhen. It was as if she was waiting for Joslurhen to explain herself.

Joslurhen took the hint. She gracefully stood and curtsied deeply, her eyes never left the tiny bird. "I am Joslurhen Lily Rain Porter. I am a descendent of Mother Analese, Guardian of the highest order, I am the Jivel." She then gave another deep curtsy.

The bird continued to examine Joslurhen for some time. A brief nod was the only acknowledgement Bellona gave Joslurhen. Bellona then turned to Harry. Harry expected to receive the same questioning glare. But he was surprised; there was only love and loyal devotion shinning in her eyes.

"Introduce yourself Harry." Joslurhen quietly suggested. Bellona turned her head and gave Joslurhen a fierce look for intruding. Joslurhen replied by curtsying even lower than before. "I apologize lady phoenix."

"I am Harry James Black Potter. I am a descendent of Father Seth, Protector, the Mush." Harry tried to follow Joslurhen's lead but felt like he hadn't gotten it quite right. Bellona sang a southing melody that she accepted Harry. Harry thought for the first time that Bellona was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Days turned into weeks and soon it was nearing the time for O.W.L. results along with the ordinary Hogwarts letters.

Hermione was going insane worrying about her scores. Ron had resorted to having her help him with his summer homework to get her to change the subject of her rants. He could handle her remarks about procrastination and how he should have done his schoolwork ages ago, since it was true.

It bothered everyone when Hermione the cleverest witch in her year worried about her test scores when her results would put the rest of them to shame.

Harry had not thought much about his results. For the most part he thought that he had done well. He knew that he failed his history O.W.L. but who needs N.E.W.T. level history classes? Now that Harry thought about it he was a little nervous about his potions results. It had been so much easier to brew without Snape breathing down his neck.

He was confident that he would get acceptable scores in everything else. Though, Transfiguration might be another one that he barely passed. Harry hoped that he would be able to get into all the classes that he needed for the Auror Training program. Professor McGonagall had mentioned NEWT level Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, were classes that would be needed to enter the program. She had also made it very clear that he had needed an 'Exceeds Expectations' to get into her NEWT classes, if that wasn't bad enough for Harry, he also had to have an 'Outstanding' to get into NEWT level Potions.

Harry was brought back to reality by Hermione screeching. "Harry your bird is trying to eat my cat!"

Harry tried to stifle a giggle. Bellona did not like Crookshanks at all. She constantly would chase the cat and lure him into traps. Harry wasn't sure what the ginger brandy legged cat had done to offend Bella but he sure did enjoy watching the fat cat high tail it out of the room every time Bella would enter.

"Leave her alone. Bella won't hurt him, she is just playing." Ginny it turned out was the only one that Bellona would allow to stroke her. Even Harry had a hard time convincing himself that the flames would not burn him. Unfortunately for Ron he didn't know that the flames could burn when she wanted them to.

"Good morning dears." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. "Professor Dumbledore just dropped off these." She set a pile of letters on the table.

"Ohh! O.W.L. results!" Hermione grabbed hers' out of the stack and sat down at the kitchen table. For a while she just stared at it, finally she handed it to Ron. "You open it. I am too nervous."

Ron didn't hesitate since it would cause him to abandon his own results unopened. He tore the seal and read the results to himself. All the color drained out of his face.

"What, what is it?" Hermione tried to grab her letter back unsettled by Ron's reaction, but he held them out of her reach.

"Hermione, you got 14, 14 bloody O.W.L.'s! I don't even think that it is possible to get 14." Ron handed the letter to Harry. Indeed Hermione had gotten 14 O.W.L.'s. What Ron didn't notice is that two of them where for extra work and one was for her work with the D.A. Hermione snatched the letter from Harry before he could hand it over.

"I can't believe it. No way." Ron stared at his letter.

"What did you get?" Harry asked trying desperately to avoid opening his own results.

"10 how the bloody hell did I get ten." Ginny took his results and laughed.

"Ron it isn't that you got ten ordinary wizarding levels that should astound you. It should be that you got an 'Outstanding' in potions." Ron's eyes bulged.

"No way!" Ron almost whispered in awe as he took back his results and sat down to look at them.

"Your turn Harry." Joslurhen looked at Harry expectantly. Trapped with all eyes on him, besides those of his two best mates, he didn't have any other choice but to open the letter that contained his future.

Harry stood stock still as he read and re-read it. How, was the question that kept coming to mind.

"So, how bad is it?" Hermione asked Harry after getting over how well she had done.

"I…I got 15." Harry looked up at Hermione. "How did I get 15?"

Joslurhen beat Hermione to the letter she read it twice and then handed it off.

"Well Harry you did really great on everything except History. You got 12 for your classes another one for starting the D.A. Then you got another O.W.L. for acing the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical exam and yet another for acing the written in the same subject. It also says at the bottom that you are the first person to ever get a perfect score on both written and practical in Defense. You'll be getting a plaque for it. You are also the only person in 384 Years to get 15 O.W.L.'s."

Harry was breathing hard. How did he manage to get more than Hermione? He didn't think he had done so well in anything other than Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"How did you do Joss?" Ginny shifted the room's attention with ease.

"Oh! I got 11." Joslurhen stated nonchalantly.

"You only got 11! I'm so sorry." Hermione pretended not to be pleased that she had out done the Slytherin witch.

"I really could care less about them. I don't need some silly little piece of parchment to tell me my worth. Besides there are no classes to teach me the ways of my chosen profession."

"And what would that be Joe-lure-end?" Ron rarely spoke directly to Joslurhen. When he did it was only to be polite and even then it was dripping with sarcasm.

"It's Joss-lure-en," Joslurhen replied sweetly. She would always be extra kind to Ron even when he was being such a gitt that Hermione would hit him. "And I want to be a spy."

"You already are." Ron meant it to be an insult.

"Thank you, but I do have quite a long ways to go before I can be properly considered a spy." Joslurhen ignored the tone Ron had used.

"Why not become an Unspeakable?" Ginny asked. Ginny liked Joslurhen and would often intercede and try to keep the peace.

"I don't do well with authority figures. Even the best of them have their own motives. I want to choose whom to trust and do as I please, not be forced to unwittingly supply information to my enemies."

The room fell silent. Mrs. Weasley broke it when she called attention to the other letters still lying on the table. Hogwarts letters with supply lists. Mrs. Weasley promptly tried to collect all the supply lists saying she would go that day and fetch everything.

"Mrs. Weasley would you mind picking me up a few extra items?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Sure Hun, just make a list and I'll take the money out of your vault."

Harry reached into his pants pocket and handed over a list he had made for himself of the things that he wanted for the upcoming school year. "Thank you."

"Oh, look here we need dress robes again this year." Hermione said. She had held on to her supply list preferring to read it before handing it over to Mrs. Weasley.

"It's a bloody good thing that Fred and George bought me new ones." Ron huffed.

"They got me new ones too. Said that they couldn't have their prettiest sister go to a ball in second rate robes." Ginny smiled brightly. She would never get over how perfect the robes were and how sweet her brothers were when they gave them to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You need to do something about that before anyone else notices." Ginny pointed at Harry's hands.

They were sparing in the training room. Harry looked at his hands and was still surprised to see the symbol of the Protectors tattooed on his palms. It was a long black feather surrounded by eternal flames, both of which continually swayed and moved like a magical picture. They had appeared shortly after Harry put on the amulet of NaRuin. Seth had visited with Harry while Harry was sleeping.

It was quiet the experience to be ripped out of you dreams and visit the realm where father Seth resides. It was a fairly short meeting. Seth instructed Harry how to care for the amulet and explained that Harry must seek out his soul mate. Harry almost laughed at the strange man. Only the deathly serious look in Seth's eye made Harry bite his tongue. Harry had asked why and how, but Seth only got a mischievous look in his eyes that rivaled that of Fred and George Weasley. The return trip to Harry's dreams was almost as disturbing as leaving them. Harry had felt like he had gotten a whole nights rest and then some but the clock told Harry it had only been 20 minutes since he had gone to bed. With nothing else to do Harry went down to the training room where he met Ginny.

"I don't know how to cover them, glamour won't work." Harry admitted.

"Did you try to do a reflecting spell?"

"Huh?"

Ginny giggled at the confused look on Harry's face. She gently took Harry's hands and cast a simple spell that worked much like a mirror. The effect was that it reflected the skin around the tattoos, effectively hiding them. If anyone looked too closely they would be able to tell that there was something wrong with Harry's palms. But not many people looked at them anyway.

"Thank you." Harry opened and closed his hands a couple times to test the spell. "So why are you still up?" Harry tried to change the subject since they where now both sitting on the couch near the fire.

"I had a bad dream, you?" Ginny sat back to massage a muscle in her shoulder.

"Same." Harry and Ginny sat staring into the fireplace till a golden shrill filled the room. Bellona flew into the room and perched on Ginny's shoulder.

"She really likes you." Harry stated at seeing his phoenix rub her head on the side of Ginny's face.

"Yeah, well she knows a good catch when she sees one, don't you Bellona?"

To Harry's surprise Bellona let out an agreeing note and looked at Harry pointedly.

"Don't go giving her ideas. She already locked Ron and Hermione in a closet."

"I think its pretty bad when a phoenix has to intervene in your love life." Ginny smiled broadly and sent shivers up Harry's spine.

"Yeah. How long do you think it will take them to get together?"

"Oh Fred and George have a pool on that. Half the school is in on it. The twins stand to win a fair bit of money from it. I bet that it would be November 25th at 4:56 pm."

"Really why then and why so specific?" Harry's eyebrows were furrowed.

"I told you half the school bet on it and I just have a feeling."

"What else do they have bets on?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Oh, lots of stuff. Like how long it's going to take Snape to get painted pink, they're planning on doing that it's a life goal of theirs', and when you and I will get married and Quidditch of course." Ginny ticked them off on her fingers. Harry almost fainted from shock.

"Did you just say that the twins have an open pool on when you and I will be wed?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, it started out as a joke my second year. Currently mum is down for July 28th the year after you graduate. Dad has the same day the following year; he doesn't want me to still be in school when I am married. He knows better than to question the day though. Mum has an uncanny ability to pick out when people will get married." Ginny was talking like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Really? Does she also have the ability to tell who is going to marry whom?" Harry asked a little cautiously.

"Well she is already planning Ron's and Hermione's wedding if that tells you anything."

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched. Harry suddenly had a very sobering thought, what if Mrs. Weasley was right? What if Ginny was…his soul mate? Harry liked Ginny, but that was different she was still Ron's little sister. Ginny isn't little anymore a voice in the back of Harry's mind reminded him, the voice sounded a lot like Sirius. Harry was really confused now and felt trapped.

"Um. I've gotta…" Harry looked around for a way out.

"Got to what?" Ginny looked up at Harry innocently.

"Nothing." Harry couldn't think of a way to escape without hurting Ginny's feelings. Harry was very concerned about her feelings as of late.

Bellona flew over to Harry and sang softly melting away Harry's anxiety. Harry and Ginny sat in silence just listening to Bellona. After a short while they both dropped off to sleep. Their hands touched ever so slightly as they moved in their sleep. Bellona had a glint in her eye that told of her satisfaction at how things where turning out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where am I?" Ginny turned and surveyed the wasteland before her.

"Your in the realm that father Seth and mother Analese where banished to." Harry said as he walked up beside her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A/N: I really wanted to get up to the first day but I felt like it was getting a little too long._

_Poll: Is Ginny Harry's soul mate? I can always change the summary._

_Contest:_

_Why is Ron still mad at Joslurhen?_


	8. Examination of Compatibility

Harry Potter and the Amulet of NaRuin

By JaBootiekins

Chapter 8

Examination of Compatibility

Ginny surveyed the wide-open desert. It lacked even the few plants and signs of life that where present in Egypt. Ginny turned to look at Harry.

"Did you bring me here?" Ginny simply asked.

"I dunno." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

A gruff laugh made the two youths turn and stare at a tall dark haired man. Seth was almost doubled over in laughter. He was using an elegant white staff for support. This staff was absolutely stunning with a fire red orb set on top seeming to just balance there on it's own accord. Harry had never seen Seth with a staff before.

"I didn't think that you would work so fast my boy." Seth was finally able to manage in a gentler voice than he had used in all the other meetings with Harry. "According to my sources you're not all that suave. I didn't expect you to see what was right in front of your face till the end of term at best."

Harry looked at Seth like he was crazy. It dawned on Harry what Seth had told him to do. " Are you sure it's her?"

"By god man what are you doing sleeping in the presence of a lady if you do not know if she is yours!" Seth sobered and demanded of Harry.

"I don't know how they did things in your time, but now days a woman can not be owned." Ginny piped up from beside Harry. Her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Seth faced Ginny and did something that Harry thought very out of character for his ancestor, he bowed deeply and kissed Ginny's hand. " I do not mean to offend my lady. I humbly ask for your forgiveness." Seth raised his hands as he gracefully stood. " I have spent too much time here and I forget my manners." He then made another small bow.

Ginny stared wide-eyed for a full minute before slapping Harry upside the head. "Now why can't you apologize like that?"

Harry rubbed his head. " When have I needed to?"

"If you don't know then I'm not telling Mr. Potter." A sly grin spread across Ginny's gentle features.

Seth snorted. Harry looked at him challenging the old man to say anything.

"There is a simple spell that can determine if you and miss Weasley are in fact soul mates." Seth paused and composed his thoughts. "I can perform the spell and teach it to you. Bella informs me that the bushy haired one and the youngest fire head need to stop fighting their destiny and get on with it. She is ever the romantic and babbles on and on about winning some bet she has with a human."

Harry smiled he had a good idea as to who the human or humans where.

"Wait, how can you talk to Bella?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, I have had that special talent since I was young. Thinking about it you should too. Try to communicate with her sometime. I hear that these abilities sometimes skip a few thousand generations."

Seth began to wave his staff around both Harry and Ginny as he was speaking. He then mumbled a long word; at least Harry thought it was a word. A bright blue light enveloped Harry. After what seemed like an eternity the light receded and surrounded Ginny. Harry now realized how short of a time the light had encompassed him. The light then traveled back to Seth's staff. The staff made a dig as a rolled parchment appeared in front it. Seth grabbed the roll and read it quickly before making a copy and handing Harry and Ginny each one.

Examination of Compatibility 

_Subjects: Harry James Black Potter, Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Results: 99.99 compatibility_

_Summary: Harry and Ginny are perfect for each other as humanly possible._

_Wedding Date: A week from today._

_Number of children: 12_

_Years of Marriage: 1,598, (give or take a century or two)._

_Have a nice day kids._

Harry was flabbergasted. No way, there was absolutely no way that any of this was true. Harry was just having a dream, a nightmare. An extremely realistic nightmare about Ginny and Seth, yes that was it.

Ginny was taking the news a lot better than Harry. "Darn, Mum won't like losing the bet she made with the twins."

"Ah, but maybe she will win the one on Hermione and Ron or perhaps the one on Snape turning pink."

"Okay am I the only one not stark raving mad?" Harry cocked his head to one side waiting for an answer.

"You may not like knowing your fate Mr. Potter but I for one take immense joy at knowing that one day I will be your wife." Ginny was in the stance that Molly Weasley preferred when yelling at her husband.

"One day soon." Seth supplied through an ear-to-ear grin.

"I just don't believe it." Harry stammered.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Harry it is necessary for you to marry before you can even begin training to use the amulet." Seth had conjured a large extremely padded chair for himself and two less padded ones for Harry and Ginny. He sat back and waited for Harry to ask the right questions.

"What? Why do I need to be married to use the amulet? Joslurhen isn't married and she said she knows how to use it." Harry was close to shouting.

"Are you sure about that? Have you ever asked her? Besides a Protector cannot use the amulet in the same ways as a Guardian."

"If she is married I would like to know to whom." Harry was very protective of his cousin and didn't like the sound of her being married to some one he didn't know.

Ginny snorted and quickly covered her mouth.

Harry turned his glare on her. "What do you know?"

Ginny squirmed forming her answer, She settled on a simple, "Everything."

"Then you better start telling." Harry stated as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright, she is married." Ginny blurted throwing her hands up. She thought to her self that Joslurhen was going to kill her for this. At the moment though she was not entirely sure that Harry wouldn't kill her if she didn't.

"And!" Harry interrupted her.

"Well if you'll let me get a word in edge wise I'll tell you!" It was Ginny's turn to glare and cross her arms.

"Sorry."

"She had to get married before she could receive the amulet form her mum."

Harry stopped short of yelling that she was only a year old when she had received the amulet. Who gets married that young?

"It was an arranged marriage and when she turns 16 in a couple days it will be enforced." Ginny finished.

"But who is her husband?" Harry asked.

"She wouldn't tell me. I really hope he is nice. Did you know that she likes Neville Longbottom?" Ginny tried to get Harry's mind off the current topic of conversation.

Seth barked out in laughter causing Harry and Ginny to stare.

"Sorry, I just find that extremely…ironic. Now the next time we meet you will be married." Seth rose from his seat. Harry and Ginny followed suit. " Ginny I look forward to seeing you then." Seth bowed and kissed Ginny's hand softly. He then rounded on Harry in a stern voice. "I trust that you Harry will not be sharing a bed with young miss Ginny till you are properly wed."

With that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were gone.

Back in Grimmauld Palace Ginny stirred. When she realized that she was safe in Harry's arms she smiled.

Harry knew that Ginny was awake but he liked the feeling of her warm body next to his. He felt that when she was in his arms the world couldn't touch either of them. He wanted nothing more than to spend forever in this moment. Maybe marrying Ginny next week wasn't such a bad idea.

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Harry had a very uneventful trip to Hogwarts. This was due to the fact that Dumbledore had arranged to portkey all the residents of Grimmauld Palace to Hogwarts. He didn't want to have a repeat of last year.

Harry had enjoyed it. He didn't have to get up early even though he did. Everyone had enough time to gather their things up, or in Ron's case pack. No one was rushed. They had all sat down to a nice large lunch. Mrs. Weasley cooked enough to feed all of Hogwarts for a week. It was almost as if she thought that the house elf's didn't supply enough for her family. Of course she made Harry match Ron plate for plate. Harry now knew why Ron ate the way he did. It made his mother proud.

They arrived a full hour before any one else. So Harry and Ron had enough time to shower and unpack before meeting the girls and heading down to the great hall.

Bella had opted to explore the castle while Hedwig went up to the owlery.

Harry sat near the head of the Gryffindor table. Joslurhen was absent from the Slytherin table. Harry thought that it was odd but didn't give it much thought as the rest of the upper students flowed through the door.

Harry was just getting caught up with Dean when McGonagall came in with the first years. She placed the Sorting hat on a stool and waited for the hat to sing its song.

After a full five minutes the first years where starting to get fidgety. Headmaster Dumbledore stood and calmly walked around the head table. He sat on the stool and plopped the hat on his head. He stayed that way for quite some time.

Dumbledore then stood thanked the hat and walked straight to Joslurhen. Harry hadn't noticed her entrance. They spoke for a minute. Joslurhen then stood and followed the aging headmaster.

Joslurhen sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. She too spent an extraordinarily long time sitting in front of the whole school with the sorting Hat on her head.

Everyone was very confused. Why would a six-year Slytherin have to be sorted again?

"I must right old wrongs

Or there will be no more sorting songs

For this mind

Is truly one of a kind

You see at her core

I find all four

Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Rvenclaw, and Gryffindor.

In times past

A bond chose her path

Now those times are gone

I must search once more

For order I must restore.

There is no place for you but Gryffindor!"

No one clapped as Joslurhen placed the hat back on the stool and made way to her new house table.

Harry stood and met her half way. "Welcome to Gryffindor, I am Harry Potter." Harry held his hand out; Joslurhen smiled meekly and shook it. Harry did not want anyone who didn't have to, to know how Joslurhen and Harry knew each other.

The rest of the welcoming feast was focused on one thing, Joslurhen.

4545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

"Oh! Harry don't forget Joslurhen's birthday is tomorrow." Ginny said as she was dashing off to the library. It was only the second day of the school year and already Ginny was swamped with schoolwork.

Harry had a lot on his plate as well. Not only was he taking all his NEWT classes but he was also doing the appropriate paper work to restart the DA. Harry still needed to decide if he wanted to be Captain of the Quidditch team. He also was the new Head Boy. How Dumbledore thought that he could handle it he didn't know. But Ginny had pointed out that Harry was the only choice. Dumbledore thought of Harry as a grandson and even with the prophecy no grandfather would deny his favorite grandson something so special as Head Boy. Naturally Hermione was Head Girl.

Ginny had been really surprised when she was chosen as a perfect.

Joslurhen wasn't having that hard of a time fitting in since she already knew Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. For some reason since Joslurhen changed houses Ron had reverted to treating her the way he had when he first met her. Ron liked her but felt like she was still stealing his best mate.

Joslurhen was sitting on a couch on the opposite side of Harry, staring into the fire and twirling a lock of her hair.

"What's wrong Jos?" Harry asked,

"Tomorrow I'll be sixteen." Joslurhen didn't move in the slightest in acknowledgement of Harry.

"And that is a bad thing?" Harry didn't think being sixteen was so bad.

"Ginny told me you knew." Joslurhen straitened up and looked at Harry perplexed.

The memory of meeting Seth with Ginny hit Harry like a ton of bricks. "Do you know who it is you'll be marring?" Harry just had to know.

"I do, and technically we have been married for sixteen years today." Joslurhen said as she returned to her slouched position and stared at the fire.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" Harry sounded put out.

"No." Joslurhen replied.

"Do you like him?" Harry was getting very agitated by Joslurhen's vague responses.

"I like him a lot. I'm just not sure that I love him." Joslurhen turned her gaze on Harry. "I have always known that I was his and he mine. I have never dated anyone because I was already married. We have never gone out on a proper date. I think he is absolutely the cutest, most honest, and brave guy I have ever met. He is loyal and has a strong character. I can see myself living the rest of my life with him and never regretting a second of it." Joslurhen paused and inhaled deeply. " I'm just not sure that we're, that I'm ready for this. It's one thing to be married on paper it's quite another to live it."

Harry nodded. He didn't know what to say to console his cousin. But he knew the feeling. According to Seth he and Ginny would be married in two days. Harry wasn't sure how that would work out since they were both underage and still attending Hogwarts.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

_A/N: I am in desperate need of a beta for content, not just spelling and grammar, (Holimontski your great but to improve my work I need more, I mean no disrespect and if I am being rude just tell me so and I'll send you a nice long apology. I'll even repost the chapter just to take the A/N off.)_

_No Poll_

_NO contest._

_Now I have been very nice and updated when I should have been packing so please review. I want to know what you thought. Or if you feel silly and just want to tell me green goblins ate my shorts, I want to know._

_Thanks._

_JaBootiekins leaves the building._


	9. Wedding Bells

Harry Potter and the Amulet of NaRuin

By JaBootiekins

Chapter 7

Wedding Bells

Harry sat in the common room long after his schoolwork was finished; he even completed the work assigned for the next week and a half in all of his classes.

Ginny came through the portrait hole an hour after all the other students had headed up to bed, only Harry sat staring into the fireplace. She flopped down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Ginny had learned all the different moods and faces of Harry over the summer. The one he wore now was one of great apprehension. He often looked this way when trying to figure out a problem.

"I'm just thinking." Harry's voice sounded distant.

"About what?" Ginny wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Joslurhen." Harry didn't have to say anything more.

"What bothers you more, that she won't tell you who it is or that you just found her and already she belongs to someone else?" Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Wasn't it you that said a woman cannot be owned?"

"Oh, you're just trying to change the subject." Ginny said as she lightly hit Harry on the arm.

Harry contemplated his answer. "I think I'm upset because she doesn't have a choice." Harry moved so he could look Ginny in the eye while he spoke. "She was born into all this. She never asked to be a Guardian. It wasn't her choice to be linked to me." Harry's shoulders slumped. "I just want her to be happy and I don't think she will be until all this is over with." Harry was referring to Voldermort and Ginny understood.

"You didn't ask for any of this either." An unexpected voice cut through the air.

Harry and Ginny both looked up to see Joslurhen standing on the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"I suppose that you're right."

Joslurhen walked slowly to the fireplace in front of Harry and Ginny.

"I don't have to save the world. I just have to marry a man I barely know. I don't think that you and I are in the same boat." Joslurhen said while locking eyes with Harry.

Harry could see Joslurhen's love and concern for him in her eyes.

Joslurhen continued. "It is said that there are two kinds of great men, Giants and those that stand on the shoulders of Giants. You Harry are a Giant. I'm just along for the ride."

Harry got up and embraced Joslurhen fiercely.

"Don't worry about me I promise I'll be happy." Joslurhen made a promise to her self that no matter what she would live, truly live when the war was over.

"So are you having a ceremony?" Ginny asked as both Harry and Joslurhen sat down.

"No, I don't think so. Dumbledore is supposed to call us up to his office so we can properly sign the papers."

Harry jumped up, a plan forming in true Maurder style. "Well, night girls. I really have got some business to be attending to."

"Harry! It was after curfew when I came in. You'll get caught!" Ginny yelled indignantly at Harry.

Harry just pulled out his Head Boy badge and pined it on. "See, I knew that this had to be good for something." Harry smirked at the look of disgust on the girl's faces. It was just way too easy to make them mad.

0707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

It was Friday and after Potions a free day for all sixth year Gryffindors. Ginny had lucked out and had only Care of Magical creatures with Hagrid that day.

Potions were only all the more interesting since one of Snape's star students traded in her green and silver for red and gold. It seemed that the only person Snape had ever hated more than Harry was Joslurhen.

Although, Harry still received his fair share of glares and snide remarks, Joslurhen received full-blown rages. Snape went as far as calling her lower than a mud-blood for not having her cauldron at the right temperature. It had taken all of Harry's will power not to punch the git in his oversized beak of a nose.

Joslurhen took it far too well in Harry's opinion. She never spoke out but to say 'yes sir'. Her head was down cast as to not catch his gaze. All it did though was get a biting remark about Gryffindor courage.

The last straw came near the end of class. He strode up to Joslurhen's worktable and gazed into her caldron. "This is perfect Slytherin work." He all but whispered. "It's a shame to be wasted on Gryffindor scum." And with that he tipped the caldron over.

It wouldn't have been so bad; even though it took them over two whole weeks to brew it wasn't anything that Harry hadn't seen Snape do before. What made it so horrible was that it spilled all over Joslurhen.

Now the potion was one of those that did not react well to contact with human skin or any skin. In fact it could strip a Hippogriff of all his flesh in mere seconds.

Gasps were heard around the room as the potion coated Joslurhen from the waist down, some splashing onto her face and arms.

What caused everyone horrible dreams for years to come was that she just stood there. Joslurhen stood staring coldly into Snape's eyes as her robes dissolved, her skin smoldered, as her body began to slowly liquefy.

In a second it felt like Harry had died. He just stood there staring at Joslurhen and Snape in turn. He was about to raise his wand to kill the wretched man when Joslurhen moved.

No one present would ever forget how, powerful a sight she was.

She raised her arms wide above her head. A glow of magic surrounded her slender frame. Her eyes locked still with her former head of house. Words silently caressed her lips. Even amidst the whimpers of the other students her soft sentences where heard. Her hands closed tightly and she brought them down weaving patterns across her face arms and lower body. Leaving a trail of pure magic. All the while staring at Snape. Her hands did one more pass over her body.

Harry was utterly speechless now. Joslurhen appeared as if nothing at all had happened. Her clothes looked brand new. Her skin glowing fair as the day Harry had met her.

"Professor Snape, I will not be attending you classes. You will however let me sit for the Newt's." She turned on her heal and stalked out of the classroom.

Neville was the first one to recover from his shock. He did something that only made Harry more flabbergasted. Neville after all, feared Snape above all else.

He beat the bloody crap out of the git.

It took Harry, Ron, Seamus, and even Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to drag Neville off the Potions Professor who was defiantly worse for the wear. They all had a newfound respect for the usually timid Gryffindor, and began to understand why he had been put into Gryffindor.

The bell rang for the end of class and Harry bustled Neville out of the dungeons while Ron got their bags.

2828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828

Professor Snape tested his chains once more, the cold hard mettle biting into his wrists. He had been in this wretched dark hole of existence for nearly two weeks.

How was it that Dumbledore had not noticed by now that he was missing, Snape thought coldly.

A small hole at the top of the small circular room let Snape keep track of the days.

With nothing else to do Snape examined his prison. The walls where made of heavy stones. By the size he would guess each stone to be about three feet wide, which meant the walls three feet thick. The hole in the roof looked to be caused by a very forceful blow, one that can only come from magic such as a reductico spell. Even with the use of such a powerful spell the caster had only managed a hole the size of a standard size two caldron.

Everyday a woman would enter the cell. Snape wasn't sure how she did it there were no doors. He examined the stonework for a false door but there simply wasn't one. The woman was covered from head to toe in black. She reminded Snape of the women in the middle east for even her face was covered. The woman would walk up to him cut a single strand of hair and put it in a vile. She would then feed Snape an awful concoction. Snape suspected that it was a nourishment potion mixed with a power reducer. The result was one foul tasting drink that made Snape not hunger or thirst but left him with little or no magical reserves.

Snape was beginning to be very bored. Even thoughts of seeing Harry fail all his Newts didn't amuse him any more. To Snape boredom was worse than death.

2828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828

Dumbledore was quite the busy man this day. Not only did he have his usual work as Head Master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to worry about, and his added duties to the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic. Today he had to seal an unusual arranged marriage. A marriage unusual even for the rare arranged marriages that still occurred.

A smile crept over Dumbledore's face. He had a wedding to plan. How he loved weddings.

1986198619861986198619861986198619861986198619861986198619861986

Joslurhen had spent most of the day avoiding everyone, even Harry. News of the events that morning had made it around the school in record time.

Fred and George had even sent an owl loaded down with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. For the much planned vengeance of course. Those two always put a smile on her face. While they tried desperately to cover their serious side Joslurhen cut though their act with practiced ease. They were very intelligent and amazingly thoughtful.

To Joslurhen's surprise Bella flew down from Gryffindor tower and perched on the tree across from her.

"And just what are you up to?" Joslurhen directed her thought to the bird of eternal fire.

"I felt your power. It was pure. I expected less of you Guardian." Bella sent back.

Joslurhen had received this particular gift from Seth himself. It was a testament to how much the Father cared for Harry that he would appear to a Guardian. Even more so that he would endow her with the gift to communicate with animals as he did.

"It wasn't exactly necessary. I apologize for demonstrating my power. I shouldn't have done it." Joslurhen slumped in her already seated position, head hung low.

Bella floated from her perch and gracefully walked over to Joslurhen. With one wing she raised the young beauty's face. The tears falling down her new skin pulled at Bella's heartstrings.

"My dearest little one you let the opinions of others affect you too much. Until now I confused your attempts to hide them with false confidence and pride. You young one are worthy of much more than you have been given. A descendent of the dark one you may be but I see much of the light one in you. He will be pleased with you. You cannot fool me anyway; I know what the big beak did. We can not have you laid up in the hospital wing with horrible scars all over on your day of union now can we." The bird then sang as only an Imperial Arch Phoenix can, a song to mend broken hearts, and warm your soul. "Now the long haired white one wants you in the room of many uses right now."

Joslurhen thought once again that she would never get used to the way animals communicated. They didn't use words but images, sounds, smells and emotion. A lot of the meaning would get lost if she ever tried to put it all into words.

Bella touched her golden claw on the side of Joslurhen's robes and they both misted, disappearing from sight as only an Imperial can.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

When Joslurhen appeared Hermione and Ginny ambushed her with satin, ribbon and flowers from all sides. There was no escape as the girls prepared their new friend to be wed.

"You still don't know who it is?" Ron asked as he fiddled with the sleeves of his new dark blue dress robes.

"Nope, Dumbledore said he respected Joslurhen's wishes. The groom did request that I be the best man and you a groom's men." Harry replied as he finished some last minute paper work.

"Ah! I see you both made it. The Groom will be here shortly and the fun will begin."

Harry didn't like that particular glint in the headmaster's eye. It was too much like the twins.

Neville stumbled into the room as Dumbledore finished his sentence. He was all decked out in red and gold dress robes.

"Are you a groom's men too?" Harry asked confused. Dumbledore had only mentioned Ron and himself as groomsmen.

"Um...No." Neville fidgeted and looked at his shoes looking nothing at all like the man that had wiped the floor with Snape a few hours before.

Harry with his new thought process new immediately that if Neville wasn't a groom's men than he was the groom. Harry's instant rage at knowing who would be stealing Joslurhen was put aside by that new thought process. Images of Neville flew through Harry's mind. An image of Neville standing up to his friends when he thought it was best. An onslaught of images of Neville fighting beside Harry at the Ministry of Magic squashed any objection that Harry had to Neville marrying Joslurhen.

"I couldn't have asked for a better man." Harry held out his hand.

Neville walked past it and gave Harry a very masculine hug. "Thank you."

"Hey now, your not knocking me now are ya?" Ron quipped.

"Joslurhen would have you begging for mercy in under an hour. Neville here is the right man for the job."

"How right you are Harry, how right you are." Dumbledore replied as he handed Harry two rolls of parchment. "Those are the results of the tests you asked for. Not even the subjects have seen them. I'm surprised you even knew of the spell."

"Yeah well I was just as surprised that you knew how to do it." According to Seth no one should have.

Harry unrolled them and smiled from ear to ear. He then handed one to Neville and the other to Ron. "If I were you I would wait and open that with Hermione later tonight." Harry advised.

"Come on now men we must start the union spells so that everything will be smooth during the actual event." Dumbledore rubbed his hands excitedly.

410410410410410410410410410410410410410410410410410410410410410

Joslurhen was happy. She couldn't believe that she was getting a dream wedding. She inhaled deeply as the wedding song began.

"Can't go down the aisle by yourself now can you? Not a bride as beautiful as you." A male voice said to Joslurhen's left.

"Grandpa?" Joslurhen almost shook with joy. This was just perfect.

Mr. Porter took his granddaughters hand and squeezed it tightly after a long embrace. "Let's get this show on the road rose bud."

Joslurhen almost stopped dead when she walked further into the Room of Requirement. It had transformed into an immense sanctuary, one that fit the times when the castle was made. With beautiful gothic arches and stained glassed windows. Light pored in from them all. They must have been charmed.

Thousands of Lilies entwined with silk lined the pews and streamed across the vaulted ceiling. They matched Joslurhen's bouquet of fifty white and pink Lilies.

The Pews themselves were filled with people Joslurhen knew both muggle and magical. All of Neville's family was there too. His grandmother had forgone one of her legendary hats. There was even a section for Hogwarts staff and students. It looked to Joslurhen that the only person not there was Snape. Even Frieze was in attendance.

As Joslurhen neared the alter she noticed Dumbledore smiling the twinkle in his eye almost too bright to look at. Ron stood next to Harry. Both looked about to burst with pride.

Neville stood stock still in awe. When Joslurhen smiled he stood up straighter and looked exactly like his father did at his wedding, proud and full of love.

"Who gives this women to this man?" Dumbledore's voice filled the room without the need of amplification.

"Her Grandmother and I do." Mr. Jones turned to Joslurhen raised her veil and kissed her on the forehead before taking his seat next to Mrs. Porter.

Joslurhen stood facing Neville. The floor length dress and full train only heightened her beauty. Crystals, or what she thought were crystals, were woven into the very fabric of the dress. Making her every move shimmer and dazzle.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Dumbledore was never one to draw things out, especially when there was food to be had. The proper documents were signed and Joslurhen officially became Joslurhen Lily Rain Longbottom.

The reception was held in the Great Hall. It too was decorated in Lilies and silk. Fairies flew along them and generally across the enchanted ceiling mingling with the stars.

The house tables were gone. The Great Hall was set up exactly like it was during the Yule ball back in fourth year. Only it was Joslurhen and Neville that opened with the first dance. Not many students where willing to pass up a feast and a ball. Not to mention most took the opportunity to snog like mad and stay out past curfew.

Harry as best man had made an incredible speech. A speech about friendship and love, about how no other two people deserved to be as happy as Joslurhen and Neville did. Harry decided he rather preferred this type of speech as he never fumbled with his words and spoke from his heart. He also received a standing ovation; a few people had tears in their eyes. Professor McGonagall was one of those truly touched by this side of Harry.

The rest of the reception went by in a blur of laughter and joy. Soon the students were returning to their dorms and only the newly-weds Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry were still there.

"I have made special arrangements for a honeymoon." Dumbledore said as he handed over an itinerary, tickets and reservations. "You will be under a charm to protect you from being recognized and should you need help just call Falwks or Bellona." The Headmaster left, his pink and green robes flowing after him.

"Upon your arrival back at Hogwarts all your things will be moved to one of the married rooms. They have not been used in years but the house elves have prepared one for you. When you get back I shall show you how to get to them."

McGonagall went to leave but stopped at the door. "Don't forget to have fun. Your will have to make up the work you will be missing." With that she closed the door behind her.

Harry just stood there for a second taking in how Joslurhen and Neville acted towards each other, always touching. Much the same as how he and Ginny acted.

"I have a special wedding gift."

"You mean besides the wedding itself?" Joslurhen smiled as Harry blushed slightly.

"I knew you'd figure that one out sooner or later. Spoil all my fun why don't ya? That wasn't really my present, this is." Harry handed Joslurhen a large document and a sealed envelope.

Joslurhen scanned the document. "Oh! Harry we can't accept this it's too much."

Harry laughed. "If you think that is too much just wait till you open the other one."

Joslurhen ripped open the envelope and the expression on her face was priceless. She brought one hand up to cover her open mouth. She handed Neville both items as she embraced Harry.

"Thank you Harry." A single tear ran down her porcelain face.

Neville having read both documents pumped Harry's hand and thumped him on the back with a remarkable force. He kept repeating how Harry was the greatest, most honorable, gracious… he went on and on like that and mumbling under his breath about naming their first son after him.

Harry decided to razz him, just a little. "You do know that I expect to be a proud Godfather in about nine months so you two better get a cracking."

"Don't you worry, Harry I'm sure Longbottom's will soon out number Weasley's at Hogwarts." Joslurhen mocked.

"Is that a challenge?" Harry asked seriously

"Yes, I believe it is. And we have a head start."

"You wont have much of one if you don't start that honeymoon of yours soon." Harry smiled cheekily.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Neville finally got over the shock of receiving a rather large estate and an even larger amount of money in the form of a dowry of sorts.

If all this was supposed to be an arranged marriage than Harry felt that they needed some of the perks of such a marriage. It was customary in days of old for the bride's family to give her husband land, titles and money. Most families did so as an incentive for their daughters to marry above their current status, for others it was simply the only financial contribution that they or the bride would make.

So Harry seeing that as of late he had quite a few pieces of property and more than enough money for just himself decided to share the wealth. The Longbottom's needed somewhere to stay during the summer and Harry just couldn't picture Grandmother Longbottom doing too well with a teenage couple under her nose all the time. Harry had searched his inheritance and found two lovely pieces of land not far from each other. Both were large manors, they looked more like small castles to Harry. He had decided to give one to Joslurhen and the other he would take for himself. Grimmauld Place was all good and well but Harry didn't think he could survive another summer there.

In addition to the manor Harry gave them a miniature mountain of gold. Harry didn't want Joslurhen or Neville to ever have to work, it would be there choice to do so.

"You will find that out tomorrow night." Harry yawned as he replied.

"Later on today would be more accurate. Lets go Neville before I get really tired." Joslurhen smirked playfully.

"I don't need to be told twice. Bye Harry." Neville all but carried Joslurhen out of the Great Hall to the awaiting carriage loaded down with their luggage.

Harry smiled all the way to Dumbledore's office. No rest for the weary.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A/N First of all I would like to thank my new Beta r h 4 ever, she is just incredible. And speedy too I might add. Hope you all enjoyed. I want umm 10 reviews minimum before I even start writing the next chapter that will include Harry's wedding. I'll even make you a deal if you review then at the end of it you can ask me one question. I will answer it no matter what it is. You just have to supply me with an email address. You are not however aloud to tell anyone your answer. If you do I shall punish you. Cue thunder and lightning, and start evil laughter. _

_Any who make sure to Review, you know you want to._

_Poll: who is pretending to be Snape?_

_Should Longbottom's outnumber Weasley's?_

_Should Harry's Wedding be a double with Ron and Hermione?_

_Contest: What Tests did Dumbledore perform for Harry?_


	10. Day of Days

The Amulet of NaRuin

By JaBootiekins

Chapter 10

Day of Day's

Light streamed through the window next to Ginny's four poster bed in the fifth year girls dormitory. Ginny knew that fifth year was supposed to be hard, but Ginny found it to be annoying more than anything else. With all the training at Grimmauld and Harry showing her how to reorganize her mind Ginny found her classes extremely easy. It probably helped that immediately after re-organizing her mind Ginny read all of Hermione's notes from first year to the ones that the ink had barely dried on. Well, more like she skimmed them and her new thought process committed it to memory. Ginny smiled wickedly. It really wasn't fair to the other fifth years that she got to retain all the information that Hermione ever thought to write down. You could teach a class from Hermione's notes alone. Ginny had also read, okay skimmed, all of her textbooks and even a few of Harry's.

Harry, now he was an interesting topic. Sure, he had flirted with her all summer, and she with him. Marriage was a bit much though. Wait wasn't it supposed to be today? Hold on a minute Ginny, calm down, breath, just breath. Ginny almost had a heart attack. Harry hadn't mentioned it at all since that night. Come to think of it the bloody git hadn't even proposed yet. Ginny sat up in bed and crossed her arms, a stubborn look on her face. No way was she going to marry Harry if he didn't ask properly. Just because it was their destiny to get married didn't mean that all the formalities didn't need to take place.

070707

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office. It had been a long night for both the boy-who-lived and the headmaster. The efforts had paid off though and every thing was going according to plan.

"You better drink this and straiten your robes my boy. First impressions are quite important." Dumbledore handed Harry a pepper-up potion.

"This is hardly a first impression." Harry stated while taking the potion. He immediately felt much better.

Harry had left this task till last. It was one of the scariest things Harry had done in his life so far, but the day was still young.

"Ready?" The old man asked.

"As I'll ever be." Harry replied. The Headmaster threw some floo-powder into the fireplace and shouted, "Headquarters." With a swirl of Green and Pink he was gone. Harry followed behind him.

Molly was quite surprised to see the headmaster and Harry.

"Well, hello. Good to see your finally getting some meat on your bones Harry. Have a seat and I'll make some tea." Mrs. Weasley went about making tea while Dumbledore slipped out of the kitchen. He returned shortly with Mr. Weasley.

"What's this all about?" Arthur was asking Dumbledore when he spotted Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, I need to discuss some very important matters with the both of you." Harry stated as Dumbledore preoccupied himself with a rather old pot on top of the china cabinet.

"Please sit down." Harry offered to the only family he had ever known gesturing widely with his arms. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a look as they sat cautiously at the kitchen table.

"I don't know where to begin so I guess I'll have to start at the beginning." Harry went about explaining his bloodlines, Seth, Analese, Gaurdians, Protectors, everything that had happened during the summer. He ended by telling about the last time he visited Seth with Ginny.

"So Ginny and I are supposed to get married not some time down the road but, today." Harry took a deep breath and bowed his head. At no other time in his life had Harry talked so much, revealed so much about himself. Not even when explaining his various adventures to Dumbledore did he share himself as he did now.

"I do want to make one thing very clear though." Harry raised his head and looked Mr. Weasley straight in the eye. "I have loved your daughter since the day I met her. I know that we are young, probably too much so, but I would have it no other way. No one is guaranteed much time in days like these, as you both know. I would like to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter." Harry continued to stare into Mr. Weasley's eyes. To everyone in the room Harry appeared to be calm and confident. Harry's heart was beating a mile a minute though and he held his breath waiting for an answer.

It was Mrs. Weasley that spoke. "Harry that is a lot to take in at once. Can you give us a moment alone please?"

Harry stood and walked to the Parlor. Too nervous to sit back down he paced back and forth.

"You did very well." Harry hadn't noticed Professor Dumbledore following him.

"I don't know. I don't think it came out right." Harry ran his hand through his hair. It was then that the Weasley's entered the room. Once again Harry's heart was trying to escape through his ribs.

"Sit Harry, I have a few questions." Harry had never seen Mr. Weasley so serious. Then again if some hooligan came up to him and asked out of the blue for his only daughter's hand in marriage Harry would probably already be on his way to Azkaban for murder, or at least severe dismemberment.

"I am going to ask you the same questions that my Dad asked me before I got married and I want you to be very honest." The look in Mr. Weasley's eyes was uncommonly serious.

"Okay" Harry managed to reply.

"What is the most annoying thing that she does?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry just stared at him like he had three heads, and tried to come up with an answer.

"She eats like Ron."

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"What is the second most annoying thing?" Once again Harry had to stare at Mr. Weasley. This had to be a joke, but Harry thought for a while and replied. "She went to the Yule ball with Neville."

Mrs. Weasley let out a laugh.

"One last question, are you prepared to live with her for the rest of your life and accept that you will never change any of that."

Harry took the time to seriously consider this question even more than the first two. "I am willing to live the rest of my life loving the fact that I can't change her. She is perfect the way she is." This time it was Mr. Weasley that laughed as he took Harry into a big hug followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Always knew that you were going to be a Weasley. Though technically Ms. Weasley will become a Potter" Dumbledore said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Now we don't have much time I need to get this wedding planned." Mrs. Weasley said exasperated.

"I've already taken care of everything Mrs. Weasley. Invitations are already made and ready to be delivered the moment that Ginny accepts my proposal, if she accepts. Owls were too much of a risk so I set up alternative means. Yours should arrive along with formal dress robes if Ginny says yes. It has all the details. So now the only thing left is to ask." Harry informed them.

"Oh, Harry call me Mum, or at least Molly."

"And me Author, or Dad which ever you prefer son."

"Okay, but I need to get going I'm sure Ginny's remembered what today is supposed to be by now." Harry said and with one last round of hugs and hand shakes both Harry and the Headmaster where back at Hogwarts.

282828

Ginny was in the Great Hall eating breakfast when Harry found her.

"Hey Weasley, you want to go for a walk by the lake?" Harry was hoping that by using her last name that she would get the hint and come without causing too much fanfare.

Ginny looked up at him in a way only she could; with both contempt and caring. "Not till I'm done with my breakfast, Potter. Sit down and eat you look awful."

Harry spent most of the meal mesmerized by Ginny. With every second he was even more positive that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, however long that might be.

Breakfast lasted years for Harry. Ginny could feel his eyes on her but decided to punish him for waiting to propose. She took her time and waited until she saw Ron entering the Great Hall before having pity on Harry.

Down at the lake Harry walked with Ginny in silence until they reached a spot about half way across from the school. Harry loved the view from here. The castle strong and solid stood against a blue sky the same reflected in the lake making it appear as if the two were one.

Harry was nervous. His palms were sweating and he didn't think he could talk around the huge lump in his throat. He gazed into Ginny's eyes and suddenly found himself on one knee.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you, and will love you until the end of days. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Harry held out a beautiful emerald and ruby ring.

"Oh Harry of course I will." She all but whispered.

Harry slipped the ring onto her hand.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was my mom's. Dumbledore gave it to me this morning."

Ginny had silent tears running down her face. Nothing could have made her happier than for Harry Potter to be proposing to her with his mother's ring.

"I've already taken care of everything for the wedding, should you say yes." Harry was trying not to get his future wife angry at him. Ginny smiled.

"There was never any doubt that I would say yes."

"Speak for your self." Harry laughed as he embraced Ginny.

"Did you talk to Mum and Dad?"

"Yes, we have their blessings." Harry was now hugging Ginny from behind, both enjoying the view.

Ginny let loose a now all too familiar sly grin. "How about the boys?"

Harry's grin in reply was just as devious as any the Weasley twins could ever muster. "Thought they might fancy a surprise. Still have to ask Ron to be my Best man though."

A familiar voice from behind made the two turn. "No you don't mate."

Ron stood holding hands with Hermione. He held up the roll of parchment that Harry had given him the day of Joslurhen's wedding to Neville. "According to this it will be a double Wedding. Hermione has already got permission from her parents and Professor Dumbledore has made all the necessary adjustments to the wedding."

Harry knew that the look on Ginny's face would be one that Ron would treasure forever. She sputtered, "What about Mum and Dad?"

It seemed that today sly grins where catching. "To quote the greatest wizard of our times, 'I thought they might fancy a surprise'."

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud. Everyone else soon followed.

"Mum's going to be upset that she didn't have the right days on either of our marriages." Ginny said between fits of giggles.

"'bout that, I made a couple bets with your brothers and the pay off will go to you and Hermione as an engagement present." Harry wanted to make sure that the rest of Ron's life with Hermione was, shall we say, very comfortable. Harry was just thankful that Hermione convinced Ron that presents related to a wedding could not be refused. This gave Harry all sorts of ideas.

"Did you get her a ring yet?" Ginny asked almost reading Harry's mind.

"I've saved up and borrowed a little from the twins and got her a ring but only the one. I'll have to wait and get her a proper wedding ring in a year or two." Ron's ears were a little red as Hermione proudly showed off the tear drop ruby set in gold on her hand.

"No sister of mine is going to wait two years for a wedding ring. You and I are going to get our rings right now. Girls, you need to go to the room of Requirement so that you can start getting ready." Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead and dragged an indignant Ron back up to the castle.

1919191919

"Harry I really can't let you buy my wedding rings." Ron protested as he followed Harry up yet another pathway.

"I'm not buying the ring, just the materials." Harry smiled as he pushed Ron into an unused class room.

"What are you going on about?" Ron didn't need an answer though as he looked around and saw a mound of gold on one of the tables. Next to it was an assortment of jewels.

Harry walked around to the table and started to separate the jewels into piles.

"Harry whats going on?" Ron asked drawing nearer the table.

"We're going to make our wedding rings. It's a simple spell really. Most people just find it more convenient to buy a finished ring than go through the hassle of buying all the materials and putting them together themselves. Here," Harry handed Ron a large diamond. "Pick out all the jewels, then what type of metal that you want."

They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Ron you can use more if you want. They're not going to bite you, you know." Harry pushed the pile towards Ron adding one final Ruby to his own.

"Harry, I can't take all this." Ron had only the diamond Harry had given him and two small sapphires.

"Hermione deserves the best Ron. She already has the best Groom, hopefully the best wedding, now all she needs is the best ring. I know that you want to give her the best. Let me help you." Harry looked deep into Ron's eyes willing him to agree.

An intense internal struggle went on inside Ron. "Alright, but only for Hermione."

12121212

"Ow! What do you think you're doing back there?" Ginny snapped as Winky pulled and twisted her fiery red hair.

"You must look good for Master Harry Potter. Winky make sure that Mistress Weasley looks good." Winky squeaked as she continued to pull twist and pin Ginny's hair.

"Yeah, you want to look good don't you?" Hermione said as she applied Lana Lue's No Frizz Curl Maker to her hair.

Ginny threw the closest thing to her, a hair brush, at Hermione. Ginny missed her mark spectacularly because of Winky pulling her hair in an impossible angle.

"Oh Arthur, I just can't believe how beautiful the robes he sent us are." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed while gently caressing her crimson robe with white embroidery along the cuffs and around the hem.

"Let's get going I don't want to be late." Mr. Weasley wasn't sure that he could believe that this was the day his little girl was getting married.

Dumbledore stood in the Great hall where the head table should be. It had taken some quick spell work to transform the hall. Now pews stood as far as the eye could see. White flowers seemed to flow from the very walls. An arch drenched with lilies stood just behind the aging man.

Now this is something I wish Lily and James could see, Dumbledore thought. Dumbledore stood as still as a statue, lost in memories and what ifs as guests started to arrive. None of them knowing why they just decided to come to Hogwarts in their finest dress robes. Only the Weasley and Granger families had received formal invitations.

Once the hall was full and the conversation had reached a dull roar Dumbledore raised his hands and there was silence. Harry and Ron walked down the center isle and took there positions. In a matter of seconds the wedding march came out of a small piano in the far corner. The guests gasped as they realized what they were witnessing.

Ginny and Hermione entered side by side. There white gowns the example of simple elegance. The vows took away everyone's breath as first Harry and Ginny then Ron and Hermione professed their love and made the ultimate commitment. The marriage ceremony was over so quickly that Mrs. Weasley didn't have time to recover from her shock at Ron and Hermione's surprise marriage to protest the union. It was planned that way. As the entire Hall stood for the married couples to exit, the pews vanished and the atmosphere changed. Even though the same white flowers hung everywhere it was clear that the reception had now begun.

The only problem being that the Brides and Grooms were now absent.

Review now if you want more.


End file.
